Sonic: ChaotiX
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: An adaption of Sonic X, with a difference. MORE OF THE CHAOTIX! Episode 18 now up. The Chaos Emerald Brawl Saga. Please R&R.
1. Ep 1 Enter Sonic and Chaotix

Big was sleeping peacefully against a tree when he heard some alarms. Sonic was running toward a base belonging to the notorious Dr. Eggman, the reason he had come here was his friends, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao had been kidnapped by him. Sonic saw two robots directly in front of him, he jumped into the air and used them as stepping stones to get away from them, he then began to enter a hallway. A giant robot appeared, Sonic abruptly turned around and run away from it, he was reaching the end of another hall, easily escaping the robot, until another on appeared directly in front of him, he dived through a narrow doorway and run again, he stepped on a pad with Eggman's face on the front of it, it was a spring, it launched him into the air, the robot then smashed through the wall, he looked at the airborne and surprised Sonic, the robot then swung its heavy arm at Sonic, the hedgehog screamed in pain as he flew through the air, then a familiar blue plane, with Tails and Amy inside, was flying alongside Sonic and was under attack, the plane got shot and the engine exploded.

"AH! Tails, we are on fire, what are we gonna do?" Amy shrieked.

"We are gonna save Sonic" Tails used a few controls and a golden ring fired out of the plane toward the hedgehog, it was totally off course though, unfortunately, but then a purple creature leaped up on the wing, the creature then took a giant leap toward Sonic, he pulled the hedgehog against his chest and safely landed on his feet, Sonic opened his eyes and stood straight.

"Thanks Espio!" He gave a thumbs up before he grabbed the nearby fallen power ring and ran off at super speed. He span into a ball and headed for the troublesome robots that almost killed him. Angrily, he tore right through them with his super spin attack, they fell to the floor, lifeless before they erupted in flames, Sonic then smashed through another two robots, actually the stepping stones from earlier, they also burst into flames, Sonic then saw another one of those huge troublesome robots, it punched him into the ground, and just as all hope was lost, the robots arm flew backwards and Sonic sprung upwards and smashed into one of the base's external lights, he was in.

-

Amy continued to scream as Tails did the same, there was a rock directly in front of them, their plane was skidding out of control, and there was nothing they could do but wait, when all of a sudden the rock broke into pieces, the plane safely went through and finally skidded to a stop, they both looked up and saw Knuckles standing on a rock looking at the base directly in front of him.

"Thanks Knuckles!" Knuckles looked back.

"Hmph." Amy grew annoyed at him.

"What's his problem?" Amy shouted, Knuckles ignored her as he watched Sonic intrude the base.

"Over kill as always." Knuckles remarked.

-

Espio, Vector and Charmy were running through the hallways of Dr. Eggman's base, smashing up his guard-bots as they went

"So, Espio, ya' big softy, why did ya' save that Sonic?" Vector curiously asked, Espio shot him a glare.

"As evil as he may be, I had to save him" Vector gave him a dangerous glare.

"He weren't worth it, did he think of that when he destroyed that village?" Espio sighed.

"You baka! We don't even know both Sonic's are the same one!"

Vector sighed "Maybe... but.."

Espio sighed "Never mind! I understand you are anxious! Just calm down." Vector nodded and flashed him a quick grin as they ran down the hall finishing the rest of the robots along the way.

-

Cream, Cheese and a red armadillo named Mighty were sitting in what appeared to be a plastic capsule

"Hahaha! Once I insert this last Chaos Emerald and activate this machine, Mobius will be mine!" Eggman laughed as he slotted the red gem into the control panel.

"Doctor, the hedgehog and 3 other creatures, I.Ded as "Chaotix" are invading the base."

Mighty cheered "Go you guys!"

Eggman sighed. "Why does Sonic always have to interfere with my plans?"

Cream frowned "Sonic isn't interfering with your plans, he is just stopping you from doing bad stuff."

Eggman growled at her. "Shush, dust bunny!" Cream's eyes began to well up.

"Hey! Dr. Fatman! Leave the little girl alone!" Mighty growled at him as he began to punch at the plastic casing of the capsule.

Eggman laughed. "Anyway! Mobius is mine." He went over to configure the machine, when a door behind him fell to the floor.

"Temporary truce, Sonic." Vector warned him.

"Yea, Sonic! Temporary!" Charmy said as he floated around them, Sonic rolled his eyes. He barely knew the guys, yet they seemed to mistrust him a whole lot.

"Weirdos." He whispered. There was a slight giggle from the shadows which no-one noticed, it was the infamous Rouge the Bat, she looked at the chaos in front of her, she then noticed a robot behind the heroes, but she couldn't warn them without Eggman being notified of her presence there.

"I have set the machine up, Sonic! You can't stop me!" Eggman snarled.

Sonic laughed "I will just grab that remote from you!"

Eggman sweat dropped "Uhm, try it!" Sonic noticed the robot sneaking up on them.

He threw Vector, Espio and Charmy to the floor at light speed and run away. The robot chased him and fired bullets at him as Eggman cheered the show on, Rouge ducked as some stray bullets almost hit her. Sonic then landed in front of Eggman pretending to be injured, the robot shot at him, but hit the machine instead, causing it to explode in a white light, it swallowed up Eggman's base.

-

Knuckles, Amy and Tails watched the building as a white light exploded from it, Amy and Tails gasped.

"What is that?" Amy asked

"Chaos control." Knuckles calmly replied as it swallowed them up. Big looked around after being woken up yet again, this time a white light swallowed him and his friend Froggy up.

-

Hours later, a blue hedgehog was finally waking up, he looked around, he couldn't see much yet, because of his blurred vision, he just saw a white light coming toward him, then a second one

"Great! I'm dead." Sonic sighed "Wait! AH!" Sonic jumped out of the way of what he realised to be a car, he looked sceptical as hundreds of them passed by, he then realised some creatures staring at him "What are they" Sonic asked himself, he then saw some creatures approaching him

"Hello, little man, come here, that's a good boy." Sonic gave him a dirty look.

_A good boy? Do I look like a 4-year-old?_

"Wow! What a sassy look!" One of the humans said, the other one got mad, he reached for his truncheon, until yet another human walked up to him and stopped him

"Hey, wait, we are nice people, we don't have to do that!" He then called over another human and they all surrounded Sonic, who just picked his ear.

"1...2..3, NOW!" They all pounced on him at the same time

"Got him!" They all shouted, they all pulled and discovered they had grabbed each other, Sonic yawned as he watched while sitting on the top of someone's car, a net covered his eyes and he saw another officer, he run off dragging him along, the other officers grabbed on as a police car headed toward Sonic, with precise timing he jumped and the officers were sent flying into the car, he then sped off.

-

There was a young man sitting in a office drinking a can of lemonade, he was about to go out when an alarm when off

"Mr. Speed, sir, we have a problem! A blue hedgehog is loose on the streets causing mayhem." Sam speed grinned as he run outside.

-

Vector, Espio and Charmy were running around from police cars.

"Damn, these people" Espio growled as he reached for one of his shuriken stars, Vector stopped him.

"Don't, Espio! There has to be a peaceful way of resolving this." Vector said to his purple comrade, Espio nodded as he run faster as he grabbed his partner's arms and run off, away from the humans.

-

Sonic laughed as he saw some fast cars trying to catch him up, he dodged, they tried the box-up manoeuvre. That failed, he simply jumped into the air, back-flipped and began to run backwards while facing them. Sonic laughed at them, mocking them.

"Commander! He is mocking us, do something." The commander replied quickly.

"Clear the centre lane," They do so and a red car sped by, passing Sonic. He sped up and is level with the car of the human, Sam Speed. Sam accidentally leaned on the steering wheel and crashed into Sonic, running him over.

"Oh dear god!" The hedgehog flipped over in the air and almost went under the wheel, before he was grabbed by a certain purple chameleon.

Espio then fell off while holding Sonic as he realised he reached the edge of the road, just then Charmy grabbed his arm, but ended up falling because he couldn't support their weight, then Vector grabbed them, Espio accidentally let go of Sonic's hand.

Sonic regained his awareness after a few seconds.

"Oh god damn it!" He positioned himself, and kicked the wall, skilfully leaping from roof to roof to avoid certain death but eventually falling in a pool.

The Chaotix looked over at the direction at which Sonic headed.

"I don't think that was the same Sonic, you know" Espio said to Vector, who simply shrugged.

"Tommorow we find Mighty." Charmy nodded as did Espio, as they walked away.

-

Sonic was sinking in the pool, he was going to die soon, he thought, he sat around as he saw a pair of legs moving around, they were quite long definitely belonging to these human people things. He jumped and grabbed the leg dragging it down as he fell unconscious. The human dived under and pulled him out of the pool, Sonic began to cough up water and breath again, quite rapidly after being without air for so long.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

Sonic nodded "Yes, thank you."

The boy looked startled "You can talk?"

Sonic nodded "Naturally."

The boy was wide-eyed "Well, uhm. My name is Chris."

Sonic winked "My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." They both laughed as they went upstairs.

TBC


	2. Ep 2 Attack On The Military

Chris and Sonic were out on the balcony, Chris was sitting there with a drink and Sonic was laying trying to relax, Chris started to eat his breakfast.

"Hey Sonic, don't you want breakfast?" Sonic thought for a moment.

"What do hedgehogs here eat?" Chris rushed inside and fetched out a bowl, it contained some brown stuff, Sonic took the bowl from him and poked the food a little before tasting a bit of it "YUCK!" Sonic threw the bowl to the side and jumped into a tree.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Chris shouted to him.

"Sorry, Chris, I eat out!" Chris growled.

"Don't you dare!" Sonic bounded away, Chris launched the bowl at the tree he was on. "DAMN HIM!" Chris sighed as he went inside.

-

On a high up rooftop outside Area 99. Three detectives, Vector, Espio Charmy, were sitting there keeping close watch over the Military Installation.

"So, Vector, what is our battle plan?" Espio asked as looked the plant through the binoculars, Vector shrugged.

"We never planned before, why start now?" Espio growled at him.

"Are you for real?" Vector gave him a dirty look.

"Yes, I am, Mighty is in danger, we don't have time to plan!" Charmy sat on his shoulder

"Shut it up you two, we have to get this over with!" they both looked at him "You're right!" Espio run off, Vector followed him, while Charmy just sat on his shoulder and enjoyed the ride.

-

Sonic returned to Chris' house a while later and they weren't talking, the TV was showing the captured footage from Sonic and Sam's race.

"Oh my god! You beat the S-Team?" Chris asked, Sonic nodded.

"Your point?" Chris cocked an eyebrow at him "They are the fastest people around, and you effortlessly defeated them, you are incredible!" Just then, Chris' grandfather Chuck walked in.

"Hey, Chris, they say that blue hedgehog was a robot!" The old man wearing the lab coat said as he stood next to the sofa, as Chris grabbed a pillow and placed it over Sonic.

"What are you doing?" Sonic growled as he threw the pillow off.

Chuck stared at Sonic before grabbing him and jabbing him with a screwdriver "I have to know how you work!"

Sonic yelped "AH! What the? Get off now!" Sonic shouted as he leaped out of his grip.

"HEY DON'T MOVE!" Chuck shouted, Chris stepped in front of him.

"Cool it, Grandpa, he ain't a robot!" Chuck dropped the screwdriver

"He, ain't?" Sonic growled before sitting down and watching the TV once more.

"Please don't hurt me, stay away!" The rabbit on the screen cried, she was carrying a small blue creature, a Chao.

"CREAM AND CHEESE!" Sonic shouted as he slammed his hands down on the coffee table, gawping at the screeen.

Chris looked at him. "Friends of yours?"

Sonic nodded. "Yup."

Sonic then run out, Chris tried to follow, quickly giving up.

He shouted over "Sonic, you don't know where they are!" Sonic stopped and raced back to him.

-

A big, black metal blast-door slammed shut and the locking mechanism was enabled making the door unmovable, well to most anyway, several dents quickly made themselves apparent of the surface, the door then flew off and there stood the Chaotix detectives.

"Excellent work, Vector!" Espio said with a smile.

"Damn, Espio, look at those laser turrets!" Vector said as he pointed, Espio just grinned.

"No problem!" He got out a single Shuriken star and launched it, it flew around the room, slicing all the turrets to pieces.

"Okay! Let's go!" Charmy yelled as they run off further into the base.

-

Sonic was standing outside the base, he was wearing a red visor over his right eye. "Sonic here, Chuck, what the hell is this thing for?"

Chuck laughed over the device "It's an infra-red glass visor, it will show you where infra-red lasers are. They will be all over the place, and they will set off an alarm if you touch them."

Sonic nodded "Okay Chuck, over and out."

Sonic then run towards the base as some surveillance cameras saw him entering the compound.

"Sir, there is another creature, I think this is an assault!" Sonic busted the covering off of the Ventilation shaft and slid down, Sonic was at the bottom, he looked through the infra-red visor "Hmm, this place is full of those Infra-red lasers thingies!" Sonic looked around and saw another grate below him, he booted it off and dropped out "Okay, Cream, here I come!" Sonic raced off through the base.

-

Vector, Espio Charmy were still exploring the base.

"I wonder where Mighty is being held?" Charmy asked as he looked around. "AHHH!"

Vector and Espio spun around and saw Charmy was being squeezed in the palm of a robot's hand.

"Let him go or else!" Vector growled.

"Vector, Espio! Please help me!" Charmy cried.

"Don't worry Charmy, we'll save you!" Vector jumped toward the giant robot and swung his heavy fist, barely leaving a dent in the robot's armour. "Damn it!"

Espio then jumped up, and, with a several flicks of the wrist, fired 7 Shuriken stars at the giant robot. Each and every one making contact, each and every one also having no effect whatsoever. "Vector, what can we do?"

Vector shrugged "I don't know, but we have to save Charmy!" Espio nodded.

-

Sonic was still running through the base looking through all the doors, he couldn't find Cream Cheese anywhere, he heard a scream, one of pain, Sonic growled as he pulled something out of his glove, a power ring. "These tough guys think they can do what they want to anyone, do they?" Sonic into a ball and sped off.

-

Vector and Espio were continuing their battle tactics unsuccessfully.

"Vector, we can't save him!" Vector nodded, then they heard a voice.

"You can't but I can!" They looked around as a blue blur dashed by and crashed into the robot.

"Yay! Sonic is here! Kick his butt!" Charmy cheered, the robot fell to the floor as a hole was torn through him, Sonic then come back and smashed the robot's hand to pieces, releasing Charmy, he grabbed him and jumped high into the air as the robot exploded, Sonic then landed gracefully with Charmy in hand.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Charmy smiled.

"Thank you so much, Sonic!" Vector said as the blue hedgehog smiled.

"No prob, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Sonic asked as Vector started to walk ahead.

"Well, our old friend Mighty is being held here, we came to rescue him!"

Sonic grinned "Really? I am rescuing my friends Cream Cheese!"

Vector smiled "We can help each other then!" All of a sudden the lights cut out .

"Huh?" Sonic exclaimed.

"Right on time, just as our contact said! Come on Sonic!" They run off towards another part of the base.

-

A group of repairmen were already in the electronics room repairing the wires which appeared to have been savaged by a bunch of mini-metal air planes

"Huh?" The head repairman said "Okay, get to it boys, we have to get this back online immediately!" They all nodded and got on their hands and knees with their toolkits.

-

Sonic peeked through a door "Okay, Cream, Cheese Mighty are in there!"

Vector nodded "Okay!" He pulled his fist back and broke the door off its hinges with a single punch, all the scientists in the room looked around to see the door collapsed, they then heard some glass break and looked around to see the test subject's gone.

-

The reunited Chaotix were running down the hall with Sonic, who was carrying Cream Cheese, all of a sudden the lights come back on.

"Just as expected we wouldn't be able to keep the lights off for long!" Espio said as some turrets which were previously inactive came online. Sonic placed Cream on her feet and pushed her ahead.

"Run for it, you guys! I'll take care of this, okay?" They all nodded and run off, Sonic jumped up and used his fist to punch one camera off, he then leaped on the back of another and aimed it at the other turrets while it was firing it's deadly laser, he then ripped the wires out of that one before leaping down and catching up with the others.

"Nice work, Sonic!" Mighty commented.

"Thanks!" Sonic said with a wink, they all noticed the blast-door shutting in front of them.

"God damn it!" Espio shouted, Sonic grabbed Vector.

"Everybody, grab everybody, this might be a little rough!" Vector grabbed Mighty who grabbed Cream, who grabbed Espio who grabbed Cheese, Sonic sped up and barely passed under the door.

"Great work again, Sonic!" Vector said as he returned to his own feet, then they saw a hall riddled with turrets.

"Cheese, get 'em!" Cream said bravely as she stepped in front of the group, Cheese sped toward, but was shot down by one of the turrets "Cheese! My poor little baby!" Cream cooed as she picked up her limp Chao. All of a sudden lots of the mini-metal air planes came flying through the hall, completely annihilating all the turrets.

"Man, our contact is super handy!" Charmy commented.

"Come on, guys!" Sonic said as they run off.

-

They came to a hall with a long and winding staircase, Sonic and the others began to run up the staircase before s stray haywire turret burned though the stairs making some of the steps collapse, the only one who wasn't sent reeling was Vector, who instinctively grabbed Sonic's hand, as he grabbed Mighty's and so on and so on, he pulled them up and they bounded up the stairs before the haywire turrets completely destroyed them

"Hey! If I'm right our contact should be arriving soon!" Vector said as he looked at his watch, just then a hole was busted in the roof by a missile, Sonic looked out and saw..

"TAILS!" Sonic greeted with a wave.

"Hi Sonic! Hi guys!" Tails waved as he swooped down low next to them, as the group jumped on.

"Hiya Tails!" Sonic greeted.

"Hi Sonic!"

Vector ruffled Tails' fur. "You are quite reliable, Tails, we couldn't of done it without you!"

Sonic's eyes sprung open "Tails is the "contact"?"

Vector nodded "Anyways, see ya', this is where we get off!" Him, Mighty, Espio Charmy jumped off

"So Tails, Cream, Cheese, time to meet Chris!" Sonic said as he stood up.

"Chris?" Him and Cream said at the same time

"Yep!" And with that they flew off into the distance.

TBC


	3. Ep 3 The Formidable Dr Eggman Returns

Sonic and the others were sitting outside eating some breakfast, this time Chris gave him some frosted Cornflakes, while Cream and Cheese ate some doughnuts.

"So, Sonic, who exactly is this Eggman?" Chris asked, Sonic looked over as he finished his bowl.

"Well, he once resided on our planet but was brought here in the same accident as us, he is also a human like you!" This shocked Chris.

_Another human? If so, why was he on Sonic's planet?_

"He is evil and egotistical, and power mad, not to mention a dominatrix!" Sonic said.

Chris laughed "He sounds like fun!"

Sonic laughed "Don't he just?" Sonic and the others went inside after finishing their breakfast.

-

The Chaotix were sitting around in their bedsit, it was very small and cramped, but it was the only place they had to stay.

"Hey, you guys!" Vector called as he got out of his chair, they opened one eye and looked around.

"Hmm?" Mighty asked.

"Well, we have to do this so-called "shopping" don't we?"

They all nodded as they got up "Point taken!"

Vector smiled "Let's go then!" They all nodded and closed the door on the way out.

-

Dr. Eggman was sitting in his office with his two robots, Docoe and Bocoe, he was looking through his plans. He found a robot that was suitable for his first plan. His plan was to conquer Station Square, the local city, his found a robot called Missile-Wrist, it was quite a tall robot, which would be strong even if it weren't for it's capabilities, such as grapple hook and missiles, Eggman grinned as he walked to his storage room.

"Ah! Number 33, Missile-Wrist!" Eggman pressed the controls and a door opened and Missile-Wrist was awakened, it was tall and greyish silver all over, with some sort of grapple built into the left hand, and a missile launcher on his shoulder area. "Hello, Missile-Wrist, I am your master, Doctor Eggman!" The robot looked down "Anyway, I order you to attack Station Square!" The robot was silent for a moment.

"Loading map data, Station Square located!" Missile Wrist trudged away, his boosters kicked in and he flew away.

"Actually, I better keep an eye on him!" Dr. Eggman climbed into his Egg-O-Matic "Docoe, Bocoe, take care of the place!" Eggman then flew off out of the same place that Missile-Wrist did.

-

Sonic was up in the mountains after deciding to go exploring, he run down the mountain and back up continuously as exercise.

"Whew! A nice little exercise!" He said as he sat down in the full view of the sun.

-

A girl, long blonde hair, wearing a bikini dropped her beach ball and it landed in the nearby sea, she went over to get it and saw a shadow directly below her ball, she thought it was her ball, but realised it was far too big, she backed away as a robot made its presence know, a robot known as Missile-Wrist.

"AH! AH! WATCH OUT!" She screamed as she ran away, Eggman laughed.

"Pathetic people!" Missile-Wrist trudged through the city, destroying as he went.

-

Tails was sitting down with Chris, Cream Cheese, they were watching TV.

"We interrupt this broadcast, for an important news flash, it appears some evil genius, who calls himself Dr. Eggman is using some crazy robot to demolish Station Square!"

Tails jumped back in his seat "Wow, I was hoping Eggman hadn't come with us! Chris, lets go immediately!" Tails run out as Cream was left sitting there.

"How dare you both!" She shouted "Cheese, how dare they, they left us behind!" Cheese nodded angrily.

-

Vector was in a SuperMarket, along with Mighty, Espio Charmy when he felt a vibration and fell over.

"What the hell was that?" Mighty shouted as he picked himself up, Vector dumped his shopping on the counter as he followed the rest of the gang outside, they looked around and saw nothing.

"Damn it! What is causing all them tremors?" Vector shouted, he spotted a silver craft, the Egg-O-Matic floating not too far away from him "Damn, well if it ain't Eggman again! HEY EGGMAN!" Eggman spun around and saw the Chaotix.

"Hmm, live targets, go Missile-Wrist!"

Mighty smiled "Hah, I was waiting for some fun! Ready guys?" They all nodded as Vector shouted out..

"ATTACK!" They broke into a run toward Missile-Wrist.

-

Sonic was running around, he passed a crowd, he backed up and saw what all the fuss was about.

"Ha! Eggman has finally shown himself, eh?" Sonic then run off.

-

Down in a sewer, there are two creatures trying to find their way out, a hedgehog and an echidna.

"Knuckles, do you know a way out or not?' Amy asked rudely.

Knuckles just glared at her "Can it, I will get out of here in MY own sweet time!"

Amy sighed "Well, bust a hole in the ceiling, tough guy!"

Knuckles growled "CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?"

Amy turned red "NO I CAN'T!"

Knuckles sighed "Man, shut up already or we will never get out!"

Amy sighed "Whatever, stay out of my way!" Amy trotted ahead, Knuckles shrugged as they walked on.

-

Chris and Tails were in the Tornado 2, flying toward Station Square.

"Tails, can't we go faster? The city needs us!"

Tails sighed "No, it can't!" In the distance they could see Missile-Wrist "Hey, Chris, we are almost there!" Tails said as he sped up.

-

Vector dodged as Missile-Wrist shot the grappling hook at him.

"You wait! After this clunker is in pieces, it's your turn Eggman!" Vector said as he jumped up and used his overwhelming strength and punched Missile-Wrist creating a minuscule dent on it's armour.

"Pathetic, let me show you how its done!" Mighty shouted, he jumped at Missile-Wrist and swung at him, the robot was thrown backwards through the air and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Your turn, Eggman!" Charmy said as he cracked an evil grin, just then a hook wrapped around him "AH!" He yelled, they all spun around and saw Missile-Wrist standing up, with a little yellow bee in his grasp.

"Damn, let him go!" Mighty warned "Or I will take one of your missiles and shove it right up your !" He looked around and saw an all familiar plane, the Tornado 2 "Hi Tails!" Mighty called, Tails waved, he swooped in the plane and shot at Missile-Wrist, the robot dodged and released Charmy so he could fire his grapple hook at him. The robot fired and Tails dodged.

-

Knuckles found a manhole cover "Hey, Amy, I found an exit!"

Amy smiled "Thank the heavens!" Knuckles climbed up the ladder and removed the manhole lid as Amy followed him up the ladder, they got outside and looked around and spotted Tails dodging Missile-Wrist's attacks "Tails is in trouble, Knuckles, we have to help him!"

Knuckles laughed "Are you kidding? I have better things to do!"

Amy growled as she run off "I'll save him myself!" Knuckles looked shocked.

"You can't!" Amy run off determinedly, Knuckles growled.

"Stupid girl!" He then run off after her.

-

Sonic was running through the city toward Missile-Wrist, he saw the said robot wasn't too far away.

"Man, Tails is in danger!" Sonic sped up just as a grapple hook smashed into the Tornado's propeller "God damn it! I better pick up the pace, eh?" He run at full speed toward his friends.

-

Meanwhile, Tails and Chris who were inside the plane and were calm and collected.

"AHHHHHHHH! Tails, do something!" Chris screamed

"Yes, okay, here goes nothing!" Tails pulled a lever back "Tornado transform!" The wings folded back and the engine turned on and the propeller disappeared and manifested into a cone shaped sphere.

"Ha! Tails, great!" Chris cheered, Tails smiled as he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Buster, leave my little Tails alone!" The robot turned around as a hammer swung into his face.

"GO AMY!" Tails shouted, she grinned at him. But with that lapse of concentration, she was grabbed.

"AH! LET ME GO!" She yelled.

"You heard the girl, listen to her!" Tails and Amy looked around and saw Knuckles, he went to smash the robot to oblivion.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk, don't Knuckles, or she will regret it!" Eggman pointed to Amy, just then someone grabbed his craft and pulled it down to the ground, Mighty.

"Don't listen to him, Knucks, old pal, smash that rustbucket to oblivion!" Said Mighty.

"Okay, Mighty, here I come Missile-Wrist!" Knuckles smashed his fist into Missile-Wrist as the Chaotix jumped Eggman, just then Missile-Wrist felt something in his back.

"SONIC!" Amy called as her eyes filled up with hearts, Tails then threw something to Sonic.

"A power ring! Catch!" Sonic caught the power ring and spun into a ball.

"Going down, butt-bot!" Sonic ripped through Missile-Wrist continuously, tearing him to shreds.

-

Amy was sitting down on her own in the corner, away from the others, just relaxing, Knuckles walked up to her.

"Hey Amy!" He greeted warmly, she raised her hand.

"Hi!" Amy greeted back, as he sat down next to her.

"Amy, I am sorry about earlier, I know I was acting like a fool!" Amy put her hand on his shoulder, he was a bit uncomfortable, not to Amy's noticing, mind you.

"Knuckles, I know I can be difficult, I was to blame too!" Knuckles got up and nodded before walking over to the others, Amy smiled a bit to herself and followed him.

-

Sonic was resting, Missile-Wrist was in pieces on the floor, and Eggman escaped.

"Well done again, Sonic!" He looked up and saw Mighty.

"Thanks!" He went to walk away.

"See ya' later, Sonic, we had better finish our shopping!" Sonic waved as they walked away, he got into the plane, with Tails, Amy and Chris.

"Knuckles, come on!"

Knuckles shook his head "I go alone!"

Sonic shrugged "See ya' around!" The Tornado flew off.

"So, Sonic, do you think we may have some relaxation today?"

Sonic shook his head "I hope not!" They all laughed as Tails and others flew home.

TBC


	4. Ep 4 The Mystery of the Chaos Emeralds

"So, I understand that you and Sonic and the others were brought here by some rip in time and space, but I don't understand these "Chaos Emerald" things you keep going on about!" Chris said as he sat in front of his new friends.

"Well, you see..." Amy started "Chaos Emeralds are little gems that contain limitless magical powers, I bet you can imagine the power all 7 together possess!"

Chuck sighed "You say, that nobody has ever been able to round these Chaos Emeralds up? Well, that is probably even less probable now!"

Cream gave him one of her sweet looks and said "Why is that?" He looked at her sadly.

"You see, Cream, the Chaos Emeralds have completely disappeared!" Sonic laughed "That's maybe, you see, it ain't a fact, and while that remains a maybe and not a fact, there is still hope!"

They all nodded "That is right!"

Chris looked at his watch "Damn! Gotta go for school! See you guys later!" Chris said as he run out the door.

-

At a downtown construction site, a machine is seen digging, it picked up another mound of dirt and a shiny green gem fell out, it landed on the ground without a sound and continued to glow, it was a Chaos Emerald.

-

At an office a man sits in a suit, on a chair, facing the secretary of defence, he is the President.

"Where are they?" The President shouted, making the Secretary of Defence cower slightly.

"It seems the hedgehog and his friends are staying with a family in Station Square! Also, our agents have located Eggman to an island in the South Sea!" The secretary of Defence calmly responded.

The President nodded "Well, I want them captured, NOW!"

The Secretary of Defence began to get scared at his yelling "With all due respect, it might be better if we keep a close eye on them!"

The President slowly nodded "That is all well and good but you better keep special attention on that dangerous Dr. Eggman character!"

The Secretary smiled "I have sent a reconnaissance team to keep an eye on him!"

The President slowly nodded "Dismissed!" The Secretary nodded "Oh, wait a second, what of the animals?"

The Secretary turned back around "Well, I have sent an agent to keep an eye on the boy!" The President nodded yet again as the Secretary left the room.

-

The Chaotix were relaxing in their office.

"Team Chaotix, they are detectives you want on your side..." Vector sung while his headphones played, they all looked at him strangely.

"Vector, I'm bored!" Charmy droned.

"I don't care much, Charmy!" The bee turned red.

"I hate you, Vector, you stink sooooo much!" Vector jumped up from his chair and went to strangle him, he stepped on the remote and the TV came on.

-

Cream Cheese were asleep in the Thorndyke's living room, Cream had a book in her hands which was slowly slipping out of her grasp.

"This is Scarlet Garcia, and this is SSTV news, the builders that work her at the construction site had discovered a jewel that almost killed them all, it caused a digging machine to go on a wild rampage and nearly killed at least several people in the process, thankfully no one was hurt!" She held up a picture of a green gem as the book slipped out of Cream's hands and fell on the floor with a thud, she woke up startled. "This is an artist's impression of the Chaos Emerald, also you viewers may be experiencing interference and distortion, this is as a result of the gem's incredible magnetic powers!" Cream looked at the picture in her sleepy state and suddenly sprung awake.

"A Chaos Emerald! Come on, Cheese!" They run outside.

-

Chris was sitting at a table with his friends, Danny and Francis.

"Man, I bet that hedgehog is so fast, that they will never catch him!" Francis nodded.

"I bet you are right, Danny! What do you think, Chris?"

He looked panicked "Um, hmm, I dunno!" All of a sudden two adults stepped into the room.

"Excuse me, children, we are sad to announce that your teacher Ms. Eisenhower has become sick and you have a cover teacher for the rest of term! Meet Mr. Stuart!"

The blond man smiled at the children "Hello, children!"

They all waved "Hello, Mr. Stuart!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"He looks nice, doesn't he Chris?" Francis said to him, Mr. Stuart looked over and his glasses glinted before he faced the other way.

-

Dr. Eggman was back in his office, his servant robots, Docoe and Bocoe were out and about repairing stuff.

"A Chaos Emerald, hm?" He double clicked on an item on his Desktop on his computer, a folder opened he navigated and found the perfect robot "Beakon, perfect!" Eggman got up and walked over to the storage room "Ah, there it is, number 54, Beakon!" Eggman typed in the command and the door slowly opened "Beakon, turn on Chaos sensors!" The robot whirred a bit.

"Chaos sensors activated!" Eggman grinned.

"Go and find the closest Chaos Emerald!" The robot flew past him and out of the airway "Docoe, Bocoe, don't forget to keep the place clean while I'm gone, okay?" The mad doctor jumped in his craft and flew off after his robot.

-

Sonic was running into the city after Cream told him about the Chaos Emerald.

"Man, I wonder where it is?" Sonic jumped into the air, grabbed a pole, swung up and looked from the top of the city to spot the construction site "I can't see it, I suppose I will have to wait for Tails and Amy!" Sonic sat there.

-

Tails and Amy climbed into the Tornado 2, Tails after pressing many buttons started the Tornado 2 up.

"Please be careful, Tails and Amy!" Cream said, they both nodded.

"We will, bye Cream, bye Cheese, bye Chuck!" Tails said as the took off.

-

Everybody looked as the quartet of detectives walked through the city.

"So, Vector, what exactly are we up to?" Espio asked.

"Well, we grab this gem and we sell it for a quick buck!"

Mighty grinned "That ain't half bad, if we sell to the right buyer we could get a nice new place to stay, right?"

Charmy sat on his shoulder after he got tired of flying "Yea, Mighty, I suppose we could! Uh-oh!" Vector looked up in the sky and saw a familiar robotic bird.

"It looks as though, Eggman is back for more!" They all nodded as they advanced toward the oncoming robot.

-

Tails and Amy were flying by in the Tornado 2.

"Hey Sonic! Why are you still here?" Amy asked, Sonic laughed a little.

"You see, I am lost!" Sonic said with a silly grin, Amy grinned.

"It is right over there!" Sonic grinned before running off in that direction, he jumped off of a ledge, taking a magnificent jump, before being smacked into the air by Beakon.

"AH!" Sonic cried, Eggman laughed as he landed.

"Beakon should keep him busy for a while!" He then saw a young boy standing there with a Chaos Emerald in his hands, Eggman snuck up on him and snatched it.

"HEY!" Chris shouted as Eggman run back to his craft and took off, Chris fell to the ground angrily "Damn him!" he cursed.

-

The Chaotix were running for Eggman "He took that kid's emerald!"

Mighty sighed "Uh, "his" emerald? You mean "our" emerald, right?"

Vector got that soft touch look in his eye "Finders, keepers!"

Mighty shrugged "Well, we can jump from here and grab him!" They all nodded, they jumped and grabbed onto the side of Eggman's craft

"You losers, get off!" Eggman shouted at them, he began to spin his craft around, trying to shake them off.

"You keep trying, Egghead, we ain't leaving 'til you hand over that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman laughed.

"You think I will simply surrender it to you? Wake up!" Eggman pushed the accelerator to full speed in another attempt to shake them off.

"Listen. A, that trick is old. B, we are the best at what we do!" Vector said with a grin.

-

Sonic screamed repeatedly as Beakon continuously rammed into him.

"AH! GIVE IT UP!"

Tails looked sad "Poor Sonic!" Amy on the other hand looked angry. 

"That damn robot!" The Tornado flew in close "Sonic needs a power ring!" Tails nodded, he increased the throttle and sped towards Sonic, Amy fumbled around for something in her pocket.

"AH! Found it!" Amy said, it was a power ring "SONIC! HERE YA' GO!" Sonic beside the Tornado 2, Amy handed the ring to him.

"Thank ya' Amy!" Sonic said, Amy just winked, Sonic floated there for a second, whitish yellow beams of light emanating from his hand, he then flew forward, with his fist extended in front of him and smashed directly into Beakon, tearing right through it, the bird exploded as Sonic safely touched down on the ground "Damn, where is the Chaos Emerald?" He looked over and saw the Chaotix handing it to Chris "Hey, thanks guys, you seem to be there for me lately!"

Vector chuckled "No problem!" they said as they walked off "Anyways, see you around, Sonic!" He waved as they disappeared.

-

Sonic and Chris slowly got onto the Tornado and started the engine.

"Quite a day, eh?" Tails asked, Sonic nodded.

"My poor Sonic!" Amy said as she cuddled up to him.

"Um, I'm fine really!" They all laughed as thy returned home.

-

Eggman was back at his base.

"Well, it seems that my robots can't beat that furball, so I will have Knuckles do it!" Eggman laughed "You know how easy that idiot is to fool!" Bocoe and Docoe nodded as Eggman continued his laugh.

TBC


	5. Ep 5 Clash of the Titans!

Knuckles was sitting on a bin, he was lost in deep thought, he was thinking of his beloved island, he missed it a lot, just then he saw someone approaching him, he recognised the shape it was..

"EGGMAN?" The doctor put on a melancholy face, he then broke down into – fake – tears.

"Oh, Knuckles, I was talking to Sonic and..." He blew his nose "...and he said that we are never going home, he said this planet is a lot more fun and he don't care what we want to do..."

Knuckles growled "How dare he!" Eggman smiled a bit as he continued.

"Knuckles, please help, we need to work together to stop him!"

Knuckles shook his head "You may watch, but I work alone, Sonic the Hedgehog is going down!"

Eggman silently chuckled as he thought "Haha, now that is taken care of, I can hire those goons to steal their Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles stretched his muscles.

-

In the lab at the Thorndyke residence.

"Wow! These Chaos Emeralds are like nothing I have ever seen before!" Chuck commented as he tinkered with the machine he was using to examine the emerald "How exactly did these things come about?" Tails shrugged.

"The Chaos Emeralds have always been on Mobius, they was contained and now we were thrown between worlds, I think there was a reason for that!" Chuck nodded, just then Chris walked up behind them.

"What are you two -" Just then there was knocking on the door.

"Excuse me, Old Master, but I have to tidy up!" It was Ella, she then opened the door as Chris threw Tails across the room on top of some cushions, Ella noticed this. "Hey, Chris, did your toy just jump across the room?"

Chris panicked "No! Of course not! What makes you say such a thing, Ella?"

She shook her head "Sorry, my mind is playing tricks on my lately, I could have sworn there was a bunny with a blue creature in the garden yesterday..." They all exchanged the looks.

"Now get out! I need to tidy!" Chris grabbed his Tails "doll" and went out along with Chuck.

-

Knuckles was sitting on the cliff, he had a full hour before Sonic would be here to combat him, Knuckles got up, he saw a rock, imagining it was Sonic, he got an evil grin, he dived towards it and with one jab, the rock was in about a million of pieces on the floor.

"Bring it on Sonic, just bring it!" Knuckles snarled. Eggman who was sitting there on the phone from a distance just smiled.

-

Vector hung up his phone "Okay, boys, at last we have a job!"

Charmy beamed "Wowwies, really?"

Vector swatted him away "I lied! What do you think? Anyways, some guy has hired us to break into somewhere, where they have located a Chaos Emerald!"

Espio gave him a strange look "What the? Vector, that is thievery!"

Vector shrugged "Anyways, I think that was Eggman! He don't know that we know, he cast lure, which will inadvertently lure him in!" Mighty smiled "That is more like it!" They all laughed as they plotted.

-

Chris, Tails and Chuck were running around outside, it was a lovely day, until they bumped into the stupid Mr. Tanaka.

"What are you doing?" He asked rudely.

"We are doing whatever we want!" Chuck tried to push past him.

"While I admire you trying to keep fit by walking around with Chris, but if you really want to keep fit, you should play some adult sports like -"

Chuck cut him off "Out of the way, I am in control here, not you!" Tanaka dragged him off.

"Time for your afternoon nap!" Chris shrugged as Tails got off his back.

"Now, what do we do?" Just then Amy run out and collided into Chris, he rubbed his head as he picked himself up "What are you doing outside?" Chris asked.

"Well, Mr. Cheery, I was gonna tell you that another Chaos Emerald has been found!" Chris and Tails gasped.

-

They walked outside again after watching the news report.

"Well, an electrical disturbance, has to be a Chaos Emerald, don't it?" Chris and Tails debated, while Amy walked off in front.

"Sonic, Sonic, where are you?" Sonic waved.

"Oh there you are, we are going to Silky Heights, coming?"

Sonic shook his head "Been there, done that, got the T-Shirt!" Amy turned red.

"YOU BAKA!" She shrieked and the house shook.

"Amy, quieten down, will ya'?" Chris asked, as he dragged her off, Tails followed behind.

-

Sonic was still relaxing on the rooftop on his own, when a black flying robot flew up to him.

"Hello!" Sonic opened one lidded eye.

"Hello?" The black robot got a TV screen out.

"Here ya' go!" He then flew away before shouting "By the way, my name is Bokkun!"

Sonic pressed the power button and a picture on the TV screen became visible, the familiar face of Knuckles appeared on screen.

"Hello Sonic, I have heard your devious plan to keep us here trapped on Earth and I am not standing for it, meet me at Silky Heights at 01:00, see you there!" Another voice that sounded a lot like Eggman's started

"We, at the Eggman Empire are not responsible for any damage caused by our merchandise, except this!" The TV then exploded in his face.

"Damn that echidna! He is going down!" Sonic then jumped up from his place and run off.

-

Just after that the Chaotix arrived at the Mansion's gates.

"Okay, Espio, we are here, do your stuff!"

The ninja chameleon jumped into the air, he threw one of his Shuriken stars, it smashed the lock off of the gate, Vector then punched the loose gate open with one mighty swing of his fist.

"Okay, Charmy, it's your turn now!" Vector said, Charmy just nodded, he flew around the house and found an open window he flew in and opened the front door "So far, so good!" Vector said "Split up! Move quietly, silently, stealthily and effectively!" Mighty run up the stairs, Espio run into the basement, Vector run into the dining room and Charmy hovered outside watching for any people entering.

-

Amy, Chris and Tails were sitting on a blanket with a basket, eating some lunch.

"Mmm, this Ella makes delicious sandwiches!" Chris nodded, he then noticed something moving in the water, but deducted it must be a fish.

"It looks like there is no Chaos Emerald, here after all, huh?" They went to get up, but they then heard something emerge from the waters behind them, it was a huge robot, E-99.

"Capture them, E-99!" Dr. Eggman commanded, and with one fair swoop, the robot had done so.

-

Knuckles was exercising, preparing for his upcoming fight with his long-time rival, Sonic the Hedgehog, just then a blue streak entered the arena.

"Well, if it isn't Knuckles!" Sonic said with an angry face.

"Well, if that ain't a fighting face!" He laughed, Sonic simply growled.

"You won't mock me and get away with it, Knuckles!" The red echidna simply smiled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Well, bring it on!" Sonic smiled.

"It is already broughten!" They both smiled, as they both dived forward, toward each other.

-

Sonic somersaulted in mid-air, putting both his feet first, ready to plant them both into Knuckles' head. Before the crimson warrior dived downwards, sliding across the floor, and dodging the cobalt fighter's blow, before flipping up to his feet, readying both his fists. Sonic run forward towards Knuckles, swinging forward at him, having the hit parried by the obviously more experience hand-to-hand combatant.

It was now Knuckles' turn for offence, he dived forward, rearing his fist back, fooling Sonic into thinking he was gonna punch him, before stretching his leg into the air at the last moment, planting the heel of his foot into the back of the hedgehog's neck swiftly. Before returning to the ground, bending to his knees and firmly uppercutting his rival. The blue hedgehog flew through the air and collapsed on the ground, after a few seconds, he returned to his feet, his arms hanging at his side.

"Wow, not bad." Sonic said a little out of breath.

"Heheh, did you honestly expect to get the better of me?" Knuckles asked, curious of what the answer may be.

"Well, actually, yes. No, I KNOW I can get the better of you. I've done it before, what is stopping me from doing it again?"

"Last time, I wasn't prepared, that isn't the case this time!" Knuckles said, with a smug smirk planted on his face.

"Prepared for t-" Sonic disappeared into thin air, Knuckles then keeled over, as Sonic reappeared with a fist in his stomach "-h-" Sonic then jawed the red titan "-is?"

-

The Chaotix walked outside with their prize, the amazing Chaos Emerald.

"Hah! Well done boys! Eggman may have goofed us last time! It won't happen again!" They all laughed "Now off to Silky Heights! We have an "overdue" debt to collect!" They all nodded as they set off for the mountain ranges.

-

Amy, Chris and Tails were trapped inside a large robot.

"LET US OUT EGGHEAD!" Amy screamed aggressively.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWIT!" Eggman screamed back, Amy growled at Eggman's rudeness.

"If you weren't out there, I would shove this hammer right up your -"

Chris covered her mouth "Amy!"

She sighed "Okay, I would stick this hammer up your nose then!" Chris smiled "Better!" They all sat down and watched the two titans clash.

-

Sonic and Knuckles had regained their posture.

"Well, round 2?" Sonic asked, Knuckles simply grinned in response to his rhetorical question, Sonic dived at him, Knuckles stood there, as Sonic approached him, Knuckles socked him in the stomach, then kicked him across the floor.

"I'm tired, hedgehog, I have got as much fun as I can out of you and -" Before he could finish, Sonic rotated his legs and swept Knuckles off of his feet, then jumped onto him and began to repeatedly punch the echidna's stomach, Knuckles simply raised his foot and kicked Sonic off, Knuckles leaped on top him and pinned him down, Knuckles held a fist above his face "Say good night!" Just then they saw an explosion in the distance.

-

Eggman looked startled.

"How did you know?" Hasked as Vector held him under his foot.

"You don't become elite detectives like us and miss any tricks!" He smiled, Amy, Tails Chris smiled.

"Great work, guys!" Vector diverted his attention for a split second to give him a thumbs up, in that split second Eggman knocked Vector over with a swift kick and jumped back into his craft.

"Fools! All of you!" Eggman said as he laughed.

"I even have the Chaos Emerald, thanks to you!" He held up a green stone.

"Incorrect, you have a green stone!" Espio said with a smirk, Eggman's eyes popped out.

"SAY WHAT?" He looked at the stone carefully and saw that it indeed wasn't a Chaos Emerald, Mighty then held up the real Chaos Emerald.

"Looking for this?" Eggman looked over ignoring him.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic grinned.

"I get it now, you set me and Knuckles up, so you could get the Chaotix sneak into the Throndyke's mansion and steal the Chaos Emerald and in the meantime capture Amy, Tails Chris!"

Eggman nodded "Indeed, you amaze me!"

Knuckles who was listening from a distance turned red, more so than usual.

"I'll amaze you more!" Knuckles jumped into the air and dived at Eggman "HEY, YOU!"

The doctor looked around as he was smacked away by a powerful fist.

"I bet that fascinates him as well!" Sonic cracked a grin, they then noticed that Amy, Tails and Chris were still trapped.

"Sonic, it is safe to get us out, since Eggman left, the robot has deactivated!" Sonic and Knuckles nodded to the other, acknowledging that they both had the same idea. Sonic spun into a ball, Knuckles run over to him, and booted Sonic forward, right into the glass, which Sonic in his spinball form shattered upon impact. Knuckles smiled as the three captives climbed out. He then walked off.

"Hey Knuckles! Don't leave!" Sonic called, Knuckles shook his head as he went off, Sonic shrugged, the Chaotix then went to leave.

"We'll see you guys around, by the way, here is your Chaos Emerald back!" Vector threw it to Sonic and run off, he shrugged again.

"Come on, guys, time to go!" Sonic and the others walked for the train that went back to Station Square, Amy then brushed herself off and chased after Knuckles.

-

Knuckles was still walking when Amy came up beside him.

"Hey Knuckles, where are you going?"

Knuckles gave her a strange look "Hunting!"

Amy pulled on his arm "Don't go! Stay with us!" Knuckles pulled his arm out of her grip and looked at her softly.

"Amy, I have to, the Chaos Emeralds are my responsibility!" Knuckles was gazing into her eyes, and Amy was doing the same to him, she then leaned in close, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. She then snapped back to reality, and pushed him away, falling over herself.

"Knuckles, I am so sorry!" He just stared.

"Amy, I, I, gotta go!" He then run away, Sonic saw all this, he was dumbfounded. Amy then got back up and walked back towards Sonic dazed and confused.

TBC


	6. Ep 6 Fang the Sniper

Dr. Eggman sat looking at the merciless assassin before him, he was perfect, he was a sharp shooter, he looked the part, he inspired fear, but above all he was the best at what he did, he was known only as Fang the Sniper, he finally spoke.

"You're hired!" Fang nodded and walked away.

-

The Chaotix sat in their office, well office sorta thing, Mighty was punching the punching bag, Espio meditating, Charmy watching Barny, Vector listening to music, as usual, unaware of the danger they was in, outside their window was a gun pointed at them, well at one of them Vector, the assassin unleashed their fire, luckily for him, Vector fell from his chair, he then noticed the bullet holes in the wall.

"Guys, we are under attack!" Espio shouted as he came out of meditation, Mighty burst the punching bag, Charmy, with great reluctance, turned the Barney show off, and Vector turned his headphones off, Mighty punched the window out and saw someone they never expected to see again.

"Well, if it isn't the traitor, Nack the Weasel!" Vector shouted as he spotted him, the purple weasel dropped from his rope.

"Well, nice to see you too!" Nack remarked, sarcastically. Mighty growled as Nack then aimed for Vector again. "Say goodbye!" Nack said as he put his finger on the trigger, Mighty dived at him and knocked the gun out of his hand, they wrestled on the floor for a while.

Mighty was kicked into the air by Nack, and he was sent over a railing. Charmy dived and grabbed him

"Thanks Charmy!" Mighty said as the bumble bee helped him up. Espio jumped into the air and threw a Shuriken star, Nack shot it out of the air with extreme skill. Charmy then tackled Nack, the weasel simply swatted him away, Vector watched, preparing his headphones for something, Espio tried another Shuriken star, which Nack shot out of the air again. Mighty was yet again kicked over after tackling Nack, again, and yet again, Charmy saved him.

"GET A LOAD OF THIS, TRAITOR!" Vector pressed a button on his headphones and a ocean of Supersonic waves washed over him, rendering him stunned.

"NOW, MIGHTY NOW!" Vector barked, Mighty ran up and punched the mercenary far, far away.

-

Nack woke up a few hours later, unconscious on the floor.

"Haha, they think they got the drop on me, well they did, but I really got the drop on them, I am now fully aware of their capabilities!" Nack got out a computer that was concealed in the pocket on his beltt and pressed a button.

"Receiving data via USB port." It said in it's robotic voice.

"Heh, they didn't notice the camera I had watching, I saw all of their moves!" Nack sat down as he watched the recording of their moves.

-

"He has gotten better! If it weren't for my headphones we woulda been goners back there!" Vector said, slightly worried as they they all nodded in agreement.

"We need to improve, drastically!" They all nodded again, Vector got up and walked over to another part of their house "This is the training room!" They all walked inside.

-

"YOU FAILED?" Eggman shrieked, Nack nodded.

"I planned to, the first time wasn't about beating them, I was collecting data about their moves!" He said, quite proudly.

Eggman slowly nodded "Oh, I see! Nice idea! Very nice, indeed.."

Nack nodded "You see, sir, this time I play for keeps!" They both laughed.

-

It was Charmy's turn first.

"Okay, hit me as hard as possible!" Vector said puffing up his chest, Charmy grinned, he charged and applied all his bodyweight. Vector fell over from the force.

"You ain't too bad as it goes!" Charmy grinned

"Yippidy-yappady-dippidy-doo-da!" Mighty, Espio Vector gave him strange looks as he danced out of the room.

"Um, okay, anyway, after that disturbing display we have to move on, Mighty, these!" Vector threw one brick, Mighty punched and single handedly smashed it, Vector done this repeatedly until he missed one "Still good, the average score on that test is 30, you got 41!" Mighty cheered, Espio stepped up.

"Okay, stealth and reflexes challenge! GO!" Espio turned invisible as things started to fall, Espio back-flipped, narowly avoiding an object, he continued to do this for another 15 seconds. Infra-red lasers then suddenly came on, Espio tried to avoid an object and fell over, tripping a laser. Overall he lasted for 20 seconds "Okay, Espio, the average is 23 seconds, still not bad though." Espio shrugged as he stepped out of the room.

-

Nack was waiting outside, he had his rocket launcher ready, he would fire, and their entire place would go up, he aimed at their place, steadied his arm, three, two, one, he fired, it went through the apartment's window and the entire apartment went up in flames.

-

Chaotix were sitting peacefully inside their office until a giant fireball crashed through a window.

"Damn! Vector, I bet this is Nack's doing!" Charmy got scared and hugged Mighty.

"Don't worry, Charmy!" Mighty said as he held him, he then smashed a hole in the wall and the rest of the Chaotix followed him, Mighty smashed another wall and they escaped the apartment before the fatal explosion.

-

Nack looked over and saw his former allies.

"Well, well, I ain't surprised, I worked with you, I know how resourceful you all are!"

Mighty growled at him "ENOUGH! Nack, you are going down!" Espio shook his head as he pushed him out of the way.

"No way! He is all mine!" Nack got out his rocket launcher out and aimed it, he fired at the group, Espio threw one of his trusty Shuriken stars, it cut straight through the rocket, the object exploded in a fireball and Nack grinned, before growling.

"DAMN YOU! WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" They all grinned.

"We "were" your team-mates, that is why you can't beat us, we know you too well!"

Nack shrugged "I thought of that and come prepared!" Nack snapped his fingers and a giant mecha appeared.

"You for real? That is lame!" Charmy commented, Nack jumped in and the Mecha got ready for combat.

-

"Attack 337!" Nack called, the Mecha zoomed forward, knocking all of the Chaotix over.

"Hmm, he means business!" Mighty said as he got up.

"Attack 471!" The robot mecha spun into a ball and zoomed toward, Mighty grinned, he braced his hands against the giant approaching ball and pushed forward, keeping it away from his team-mates.

"Grr, Espio, do something!" Espio jumped up with his agility and landed on top of the spinning ball, and threw a few shuriken stars "Damn! Vector, it ain't working, my Shuriken stars are ineffective, Vector nodded as he tinkered with his headphones, Mighty was tossed backwards when he lost grip of the ball, he fell unconscious, Espio continued to throw Shuriken stars when the robot returned to its normal form.

Espio was swatted away by one of the mech's giant hands eventually, he landed on the floor partially unconscious along with Mighty, Vector grinned as he held his headphones, Nack noticed his grin and shouted.

"You won't grin when I trample you!" Vector then pressed the button and the Supersonic waves yet again washed over him, but this time with a different effect, the armour of the mech cracked "Uh-oh!" The rest of the Chaotix woke up and got ready to finish him.

-

Mighty stood up, just then Espio did the same as Charmy simply hovered in the background, Espio threw a shuriken star, which decapitated the mech, Mighty then run up and batted the mech's cockpit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nack screamed as he and the mech's cockpit flew away into the distance.

-

The Chaotix walked back inside and sat down.

"What a surprise, seeing him again after all this time!"

Mighty nodded "Well, I hope he don't return for a long time!" Charmy added, Vector shook his head.

"That ain't the case, if I know anything about Nack, it is that he is persistent!" They all nodded again.

-

Nack the weasel traipsed into the office of the elite Dr. Eggman.

"I failed!" Eggman spun around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"YOU WHAT?" Nack smiled.

"I did get this though!" He handed him a small device "It is a copy of the Chaotix's battle data!"

Eggman grinned "Fantastic, you may of failed, but I can work with this, you may now leave! And your credits will be transfereed to your account immediately." Nack nodded and left the office, quietly "Watch out, Chaotix, Sonic, you have no idea!" He said as manically laughed.

TBC


	7. Ep 7 Enter Ray the Flying Squirrel

In a dark, windy, rainy, soaked forest, a lone Mobian sits there, resting, recollecting, remembering, of a better time, a time when he was surrounded by his friends, the Chaotix, that all changed, he was told to guard the agency while they went to save Mighty, after he was captured by Eggman, somehow, which he still hadn't figured out, Chaos Control was triggered, sending them all to Earth, including him, they had all met up, well he guessed they had, he was Ray the Flying Squirrel.

-

Vector and the others were looking through the agency, Mighty found his wallet.

"Hey guys! I found my wallet!" He opened it up and saw a picture, one which shocked him, one of him and Ray "Guys, do you think Ray was brought to Earth with us?"

Vector stopped what he was doing "Ray? I ain't sure, I've been thinking of him, but I ignored it, because, well, because I didn't think we could help!" Might gave a slight nod as they returned to their duties.

-

Ray stepped out of his little forest house, man, when he was on Möbius, all the girls went ga-ga over him, he had always shooed them away, at the moment he would kill for company of any kind.

"God, I miss Mighty and the others!" He said as he looked around, spotting an apple up in a tree, he flew up and grabbed it, then he returned to the ground gently and began to eat it slowly, savouring the taste "Maybe, maybe, I should look for them." He thought to himself, he up after finishing his apple, he got in the stream and got washed quickly, he then flew around a bit to dry off, before he flew out of the forest to look for his missing friends.

-

Ray was out of the forest, he was now in some sort of ruined area, looked like it had been destroyed, a long, long time ago.

"Where should I look?" Ray thought, he flew down and decided to have a break, he had been flying for about an hour now, and quite frankly he was tired, he decided to walk around for a bit, after curiosity got the better of him he walked inside ruins of some sort "Wow, this place is quite cool!" Ray said as he looked around, behind him he heard something drop, the door had closed "Great, that could only happen to me!" He sighed, Ray continued to walk around the ruins, he looked out from a ledge to see what was below him "Water? God, why are you so cruel to me?" Ray could swim, yes, but the water filled the whole room, the room being the size of a stadium, with the depth of an underground village "I guess I will sit and think of a way out, huh?" he sat down against a wall.

-

Mighty was walking around the city, he was still thinking of Ray, all sorts of questions floating around in his head.

"Did he get here? If so, where is he? If not, is he okay?" Mighty shrugged these thoughts off, Ray could take care of himself.

-

Ray was still inside the temple when he heard voices.

"Hmm, someone is here!" The first voice said.

"Yes, doctor, they must be if the door closed!" The second voice said.

"Well, doctor, you have a key, open it!" A third voice chimed in.

Ray panicked, he wasn't supposed to be here, he jumped up and flew to the ceiling and hovered there, the door opened, a gold robot, a silver robot and a fat old man walked in.

_Doctor Eggman? What is he doing here_?

Eggman smashed a bit off of the wall, revealing a panel, he pressed a red switch there and the water drained, Ray watched intently, these weren't ruins, it was Dr. Eggman's base!

"Well, where is the intruder?" Eggman asked them.

"We don't know!" They answered.

Eggman then located a number pad on the same panel, he pressed the numerals 617-894-291, in that order and a metal lift hovered over, Eggman, Bocoe Docoe stood on it and it took them down to a lower level, Ray dropped from the ceiling, realising they had left, he looked over and saw that they had opened another door and walked through, Ray flew down and got under the door just before it closed, he followed them silently and kept a distance, Eggman used a control pad and some stairs appeared, he and his two cronies walked up them, then they disappeared, Ray just flew up and followed through the air silently.

"Docoe, Bocoe, this intruder must be stealthy, he didn't set off any alarms, leave any traces or make any noise!" Ray smiled as he followed closely behind. "Well, anyway, now I have the Chaotix's data, I can improve it and perfect it." Ray was wide eyed.

_Chaotix data?_

-

The Chaotix were walking around in the jungle.

"Hmm, why are we here exactly?" Espio asked.

Vector shrugged "Why not? The weather is fine, so is the scenery..." He trailed off, Mighty was in his own world, worried out of his mind about Ray, he then noticed a funny looking temple.

"Hey, guys, wanna go exploring?" Mighty asked, they all shrugged.

"Might as well." Charmy chimed in, they then walked up to the temple door.

-

Ray was watching as Eggman was in his swivel chair examining the Chaotix's data and moves on his PC, Ray looked interested, he then saw some of Mighty's moves, man, he missed them all so much, he spun around when he heard a clank, he flew backwards through the base to investigate and was pleasantly surprised by who he saw.

"The Chaotix!" He said to himself quietly, he then flew down and hovered behind them quietly, without them even noticing.

"You know, I have get an Eggman feeling for this place!" Charmy said to no-one in particular.

"You have good reason to!" They looked around and saw Ray, Mighty grinned the biggest.

"Little bud!" He said as he pulled the yellow squirrel into an affectionate hug. They the broke apart when Ray pushed him away.

"We will have to postpone that! We have something more important at the moment!" They all looked interested. "Eggman has your data somehow!" They all went wide eyed.

"Nack! Damn him!" Espio said, they then heard a hover engine's noise and looked around.

"Silly Ray! I bet you honestly thought that you were undetected?" Eggman grinned as Ray snarled.

"So what? I ain't scared!" The defiant 14 year old snarled at him, Eggman sighed.

"I see, you want to do this the hard way? Well.. GET READY!" Eggman said after tapping into his keyboard. Just then, he and his craft suddenly disappeared, and the temple began to collapse.

-

Eggman and his three loyal servants appeared outside.

"Ho oh ho oh! The holographic-o-matic does indeed work well, doesn't it?" He laughed hysterically "Chaotix won't escape and even if they do, the Lady Ninja will annihilate them!" Eggman and his servants laughed as they escaped.

-

Meanwhile inside the base, Chaotix were indeed in a spot of trouble.

"Mighty, that wall, we can use it to escape!" Mighty nodded, as he knocked down the wall as if he was a bulldozer.

"Okay, guys, time to go!" Charmy called as he flew ahead. They all nodded and chased him, they come into an ascending sort of hall way, except the stairway had collapsed.

"Damn it to hell!" Vector growled, just then Ray walked up to a control pad and pressed a few keys, a moment later, a pod appeared "Great work, Ray!" Vector winked as the five of them climbed in and hovered to a higher level, they then run out as fast as possible as the temple began to collapse inwards.

-

They jumped out and landed huffing and puffing.

"Whew, great job, you guys!" Mighty said as he gave a thumbs up, he then saw a human like figure standing there, it asked in it's feminine voice.

"Are you the Chaotix?" Mighty nodded "Good to meet you, anyway, time to die!" She jumped into the air and brandished a ball on a chain and started to swing it.

"Well, some lady you are!" Charmy snorted.

"Well actually I am, I am the beautiful, mysterious, unbeatable Lady Ninja!" she cried as she jumped in the air, she swung the ball, Mighty jumped out of the way.

-

Espio run forward and jumped into the air, she did the same, he brandished a Shuriken star suddenly and threw it, he was aiming for the chain, trying to disarm her, she anticipated this and swung the ball in a anti-clockwise direction and batted his star out of the air and into the soil, Espio evaded as she swung the ball at him, he grabbed the chain and swung on it, aiming to deliver a kick directly to her face, she used her free fist and socked him one before, landing back on the ground safely, he also landed, except he done so face-first.

Vector looked on wide-eyed.

"Okay, Lady Ninja, you may be able to defeat a fellow ninja, but can you defeat me?" He asked, before she could answer he sped forward and jumped at her, she threw the ball, he used his strength to grab it and threw it away from himself, he jumped toward her and began to throw his fists each every way, she used her own strength to easily counter his attacks, this surprised him but he tried nonetheless, they continued this for ages, until he was finally tired.

"Hmm, round two also goes to the Lady Ninja!" She laughed, swiftly using a sweep kick, before he could fall to the floor, she uppercutted him and sent him flying far away.

-

"Next?" She asked smugly, Mighty flexed his muscles.

"Stay still, Lady Ninja, it won't hurt as much that way!" She used her weapon of choice, the ball and chain, Mighty growled as the weapon became closer and closer, until...

SMASH!

Mighty's fist was held in mid-air and loads of metal pieces were all around the floor, even the Lady Ninja was surprised by this as she simply sweat-dropped.

"Ohhkay." She said, a bit baffled as how someone so small can possess so much power "Even unarmed, I am the deadliest ninja around!" She said smugly.

"Prove it!" Mighty replied as he run toward her, she jumped into the air and got into a strange position, he went to punch her, she simply spun around and sent her powerful foot into his face, he was a bit dazed, but he continued to fight, he attempted, to punch her in the stomach, she blocked the attack and with a karate chop, rendered him unconscious.

Charmy and Ray were the only ones left, the bee angrily charged, the Lady Ninja simply sighed, she used her right hand and simply swatted him out of the sky, then Ray had a realising thought.

"I get it now! The Lady Ninja is winning because she has the all of the Chaotix's data, well almost, they forgot about me!" Ray smiled, he flew into the air and hovered above the Lady Ninja.

"Don't even think about it, my fight was with the Chaotix! I am not a threat to you!"

Ray shook his head "You see, that is where you are wrong, I am a member of the Chaotix!"

She began to whirr "Lies! Your data ain't on record!"

Ray smiled even larger "I don't lie! Just because your useless master didn't get any data about me isn't to say I don't exist!" He then flew toward her, she was frozen to the spot, she tried to kick him in the right temple, he ducked under it and flew into her stomach. She was shocked and stunned at this display, he saw this as a chance, he flew around her continuously damaging her with punches and kicks in all the right places. He then struck her a final time, head-on, sending her flying, far, far away.

-

The Chaotix woke up back at their apartment, or office, they saw Ray there.

"Where is the Lady Ninja?" Espio asked.

"I didn't keep track of her after she went spiralling away!"

Mighty's eyes widened "You beat her?"

Ray nodded "That is right! The only reason she was able to beat you was because she had your data! Although I admit, my flying skills gave me an advantage, if I was in hand-to-hand combat with her, she woulda won!"

They shrugged "You weren't and you won, so there you go!" They all laughed.

TBC


	8. Ep 8 Satellite Swindle

Sonic, Chris, Ella, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese were sitting in the front room, Tanaka and Ella had confessed yesterday that they had known about the animals for a while now. Anyway, they were watching TV, well, Cream was at least, the rest of them were drooling, Cream and Cheese were dancing to the Barney show, which the others all thought was evil.

"I love you! You love me, we're a happy family.." She sung as she danced. All of a sudden, the TV became static, the others immediately stopped drooling and paid attention to the screen, seeing nothing but static.

-

Eggman was swivelling around in his chair laughing and cheering.

"Oh yes! E-90 is magnificent, taking care of all those satellites by himself!" Docoe and Bocoe were happy as well as they shot party poppers "Anyways, if I know those annoying rodents, they will go and smash it! Well, I have come prepared!" He pressed a button on his control pad and a picture appeared on the comm. Screen. "E-90, do you read?" The robot made a noise, acknowledging that he was receiving. "Initialise perimeter defence, stop intruders in the patrol area, at all costs!" The robot made another acknowledging noise as the doctor closed the transmission by typing in the command: End Trans.

-

Sonic, Tails, Amy Cream were sitting there all stuffing their faces, bored out of their minds.

"I want Barney!" Cream whined.

"I want Ready, Steady Cook, get over it!" Amy joked, they both laughed. Tails was meanwhile working on his computer, looking for a way to restore the television signal, just then an uninvited guest came in and sat down on their table.

"Bokkun!" Cream said as she stood up and got Cheese ready to attack, Bokkun shook his head.

"I am only here to deliver a message!" He said as he got out one of his annoying TVs, he put it on the table and pressed the power button, a picture of Dr. Eggman was now on the screen.

"Well, well, hello there Sonic, the World's communication systems are mine to rule now! And you better not interfere!" He said threateningly before his image disappeared.

"Bokkun, you better tell you master, that if he wants a match, he has one!" Bokkun shrugged as he floated out the window, then another image appeared on the screen, it was a bomb, they watched this perplexed, then the bomb on the screen exploded, and so did the TV, right in their faces, just then Tails smiled "Eureka! I found it, one of Eggman's robots are protecting the stratosphere, he is stopping any satellites from being placed there, he is also using his robot as a satellite!"

Sonic gasped "Well, it looks like we better exterminate, sorry, smash this robot, eh?" They nodded, run out the room and got in the Tornado 2, before finally taking off to take down the robot known as E-90.

-

Eggman was laughing.

"Man, those critters will never in a million years think of taking E-90 on." He then pulled up the radar and the readings shocked him.

"DAMN! Those persistent breathing fur-balls never give up, do they?" He typed in a command: camera - activate.

-

Meanwhile, Tails and Sonic were reaching high altitudes in the Tornado 2, they then saw a bird-like robot, it was coming at them, Tails steered out the way, he then pressed a button and fired the built-in machine gun, it didn't even tarnish the robot's armour in the slightest.

"Man! This robot could be difficult!"

Sonic smiled "I wouldn't want it any other way!"

Tails sighed "Be serious! If we lose, we die! Can you not see how far up we are?"

Sonic sighed "Point taken." The robot come back at them, but it suddenly stopped. They then heard the voice of a familiar doctor.

"Now, now, do it NOW!" The voice bellowed from nowhere. The robot opened its large mouth, and a vacuum come on, attempting to suck them in.

"TAILS! MOVE! MOVE!" Sonic yelled to him, Tails was grunting.

"I CAN'T!" Tails continued to try and steer the plane to safety, he whacked it to one side harshly and suddenly, evading the bird's wrath and escaping, well then their propeller broke.

-

Eggman grinned and laughed.

"OH YES! Those rodents have finally bit the dust!" He then got up and danced, Bocoe, Docoe and Bookun just sweat-dropped as they watched this display.

-

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sonic and Tails screamed as they plummeted.

"HEY TAILS! DO SOMETHING!" Tails thought for a moment and nodded, he pressed a switch.

"TORNADO TRANSFORMATION!" Just then the plane's propeller disappeared and turned sort of cone shaped, then the wings pointed slightly upwards and two new wings came out of the bottom, then they began to fly at a steady speed back towards the Thorndyke's mansion.

-

Tails and Chuck went into the garage, since their defeat with the battle against E-90, they had been working on a little something to help out, codename: X-Tornado.

-

Charmy and the rest of the Chaotix had been working on a little something, they had heard that it was Eggman who took out the TV, this enraged the Chaotix, especially Charmy.

"So, Vector, what is this gadget again?" Charmy asked as he sat down.

"It is the the X-4 plane model!" Vector stated proudly.

"Whatssit do?" The curious bee then asked, Vector grinned.

"Well, it has the most sophisticated technology around, not to mention the best owners!" He laughed.

"Eggman has got it coming now!" Mighty remarked, they just nodded.

-

Tails, Chuck, Sonic, Ella, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris and, unfortunately, Tanaka were standing outside the garage, it had been almost a day now, they had finally finished their so called X-Tornado, Tails nodded to Chuck, the elder man pressed a button, slowly, but surely, the door began to open, after about 1 minute, the door had opened, there was a marvellous silver plane, it had the same sort of style that the Tornado 2 had when, it was a lot bigger than the Tornado 2 and had a protective glass cockpit.

"Presenting the X-Tornado!" Tails shouted with glee, Sonic grinned, just then he and Tails climbed in and got ready for take off, Chris then run up to them.

"Sonic! Can I come?" Sonic gave him a strange look.

"Are you crazy? It is too dangerous! And besides there ain't enough room in the X-Tornado!" Tails then turned around and shook his head "Well, actually, there are more seats then there appear, I built the X-Tornado to be able to carry seven people!" Sonic was wide-eyed "Seven? Anyways, well, I suppose you can come, but just stay out of trouble, okay?" Chris nodded as he sat in the seat and they took off.

-

Eggman was in his office, watching the screen boringly.

"Well, the World's communication systems are mine, but I still ain't satisfied!" He glanced at the screen and saw two red dots approaching E-90's location at high speeds "Well, I will be damned, the rodents are back for more! And there is two planes now? No matter!" He typed in the command again: camera - activate.

-

The Chaotix were in the X-4, steering it at full speed toward E-90.

"Well guys, this will probably be our biggest challenge ever!" They all nodded, but then Ray piped up.

"V-V-V-Vector, wha-what if our plane gets damaged?"

Vector gulped "We lose!" They were all silent.

"OH YEAH! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" Charmy shouted, they all cheered, Vector then flew at full speed towards the stratosphere and E-90.

-

The X-Tornado was flying at 200MPH, it was fast approaching the stratosphere.

"Okay, Sonic, get ready to whoops it's ass!"

Sonic grinned "Better bet on it! E-90 is going down!"

They then entered the stratosphere, the X-Tornado was beginning to freeze in the extreme cold, along with a certain hedgehog who was perched outside.

"T-ails, it i-i-s a-l-l-l-it-lle cold!" Sonic said as he shivered, Tails shrugged.

"Hey, Chris, get that power ring, I have an idea!" Chris nodded.

-

The Chaotix were fast approaching in the X-4 Plane.

"Okay, get ready, Vector!" Espio said, they was now in the stratosphere, they could see the menacing E-90, Charmy smiled as he tinkered with the lock-on system.

"OKAY! Locked on! FIRE!" Vector pressed a button and a laser shot at E-90, it bounced off of the surface of the armoured robot.

"DAMN!" Mighty growled.

"Calm down, Mighty!" Ray said, giving his best bud a comforting pat on the back. They done a barrel roll and reversed back to try again.

-

Tails grinned.

"The Chaotix are here!" Chris looked over as he started to connect the ring to a wire.

"I don't understand how this will help!" Tails shook his head.

"Get on with it!" Chris nodded and finished connecting the ring and the wire, just then the X-Tornado started to heat up, and it started to defrost, including Sonic.

"Oh yea! Now I'm charged with ring energy too!" Sonic jumped into the air and spun into a ball ready to end it "Get ready, E-90!" He cried as he advanced forward.

-

The Chaotix watched as Sonic smashed into E-90, his attack having no effect, well except a small dent, Vector grinned.

"A weak-spot, come on boys!" Vector steered the X-4 over directly in front of the dent, well distanced a bit mind you, Vector charged up a blast. "Charmy, lock on!" Charmy nodded.

"Locked on, Veccie!" Charmy said, a little too happily. Vector pulled a lever and pressed a button.

"ELECTRIC CHARGE BEAM! GO!" A beam shot out and ripped through E-90's armour.

-

Sonic came back to strike and again, he gave the Chaotix a quick thumbs up and ripped through E-90 continuously, eventually destroying it. Then he along with Tails, Chris and the Chaotix returned home. Weary, and with the a fixed satellite soon after.

TBC


	9. Ep 9 Wrath of Amy

Amy was sitting in her own little corner, lately, she had been feeling a little isolated and even more confused, she always had someone on her mind, well, two people actually, Sonic and Knuckles, she had somehow also started to feel for Knuckles, she weren't sure when it happened, she then started to speak to her conflicting side, Gold.

"Then how come when Knuckles left, you tried to stop him?" Gold asked quizzically.

Amy smirked "I did?"

The voice of gold sighed "Uh-huh, you did! Well then, Amy, if you don't feel for Knuckles, why did your heart skip a beat when he looked at you?"

Amy paused then answered her other side, Gold.

"You lie, that never happened!" A short pause, Amy was a little stuck then.

"Well, he is a friend, I always want to have my friends close!" Amy heard a slight giggle.

"If you say so. But he ain't just a friend any more, is he? I mean since you kissed him?" Amy blushed.

"WHAT? I love Sonic."

Gold stopped laughing "Do you? Does he love you? Will Knuckles love you? Do you love Knuckles?"

Amy paused for a while. "Yes I do. Yes he does, he just don't know it. Also, I don't think he couldn't or wouldn't anyway! And, I ain't sure..."

Gold was silent "Well then, think what you want, but you will see things my way, you know?" Things then went silent, Amy snapped out of her thoughts and walked outside.

-

Chris was wearing a suit and was standing next to the X-Tornado talking to the others.

"Yea, I have to go the ceremony in place of my parents." Chris explained to the others, just the Amy walked in and asked a question.

"Where is it that you are going?" She asked glumly.

"Emerald Resort! White sands, blue seas..." He said with a smirk, he then frowned "But I have to go to this ceremony!" She smiled as best she could, which didn't convince Sonic, as he knew what was on her mind.

"Yea, well, you can meet up with us later!" Tails looked around out of his cockpit. "Where are we going exactly?"

Amy smiled as she strolled over "We, Tails, are going to the Emerald Beach for a relaxing day of fun and sun!"

Cream smiled as she grabbed Cheese "Beach? YAY! Cheese and I better get ready then!" She and her Chao run into the house to get their beach clothes, as Amy calmly followed.

"Sonic, will you be there?" Chris asked, Sonic shook his head.

"Sorry, bud, I'm gonna be out and about, I don't do beaches!" Chris shrugged as Sonic run off as he shouted "Later, Chris!" He waved as Tanaka and Ella got into the car.

"Okay, guys, see you later!" He waved as he jumped in the car.

-

The Chaotix were at their desks looking at a map.

"I think we need a day out, boys!" Vector said as he looked on the map, Ray then smiled and flew over to Vector.

"Hey, I found a place!" He said happily, he pointed to a place on Vector's copy of the map, Charmy hovered up and took a look.

"YAY! A beach, I wanna go, I wanna!" Vector looked at Mighty and Espio.

"Well?" They both smiled.

"Yeah!" Mighty said.

"I would like that!" Espio added, Vector shrugged, it was unanimous.

-

Chris was sitting down at the party.

"Are you okay, Christopher?" Ella asked, Chris nodded.

"Yeah!" Ella nudged him.

"Be cheerful, once the opening ceremony has finished, we can leave, if you want!" Chris nodded and smiled.

-

Amy and the others were now at the beach, she had changed into her red and white polka dot swim suit, Cream had changed into her pink and yellow swim suit, they dived into the ocean, Tails as well, of course, didn't have or need a swimsuit, he began to splash and Cheese as Amy dived under with snorkel, she started to look around under there, beneath rocks, behind them and all sorts of places, she then surfaced, and saw Tails, Cream Cheese were still playing their kiddies game, Amy gracefully swam by, she rested on shore on her back, she wasn't tired, but yet again overwhelmed, her annoying second side, Gold, was bothering her again.

"GO AWAY GOLD!" She mentally screamed, she heard laughter.

"I can see, my probing is working!"

Amy growled "If you want me to admit that I am falling in love with Knuckles, forget it!" There was silence.

"I didn't say that!"

Gold giggled "Oh yes, you did!"

Amy sighed "I just, dunno, Gold, I can't make my mind up!"

Gold sighed "Follow your heart, Amy-girl!" Gold then stopped talking as Amy snapped out of her trance and looked around she saw a woman hand a bracelet to a man.

"This will help you in the water!" The woman said sweetly as she put it on the man's wrist.

"Thank you!" The woman blushed.

"That is okay!"

_Helps in water? That is the perfect gift for..._

-

Sonic ran across the field and collected some flowers, he was going to give them to Amy when he got home, he didn't like her that way as such, but he didn't want her ending up with Knuckles, he smiled to himself.

-

Amy was walking along the beach, daydreaming, one of her daydreams was Sonic and her kissing, the other one was of her and Knuckles doing the same, she mentally screamed.

"DAMN YOU, GOLD!"

Her mental alter ego laughed "Me? You're the one who falls in love with every man you meet!"

Amy felt a tear fall from her eye "I'm sorry, Amy!" Gold said sympathetically.

"Don't be. You are right!" She then smiled.

"Now I have two loves, I will feel twice as much depression!" Gold sighed and vanished once again as Amy continued to day dream.

-

Eggman was hovering near the resort.

"Okay, Octoron, now is your chance!" He said as one of his formidable robots began to attack the building "Bow to me!" He shouted as the humans fled.

-

The Chaotix had arrived at the beach and were resting peacefully in the sun until they saw an explosion.

"Damn!" Ray silently cursed "We never get a break!" he said.

Vector nodded "Never mind! Come on, boys, we are always where the action is! Right?" They all nodded as they began to run towards the Emerald Coast resort.

-

Sonic went home and walked in the living room with his flowers.

"Are they still at that so called beach?" He asked himself as he switched the TV on.

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important news flash!" Scarlet reported "Eggman has invaded the Emerald Coast Resort! He also has a message!" A picture of Eggman flashed on the screen.

"Hello viewers! I have taken over the resort, it is now Eggman Sea Park! Muhahaha!" He then flashed off, he heard someone behind him and saw none other than Bokkun.

"Well, what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"I wanted to give you a message, idiot!" He put a TV down firmly on the table and activated it.

"Well, Sonic, this is an important announcement, you may have forgotten, but your friend, Chris is here, my captive! Along with his helpers, Tanaka and Ella!" The screen then went blank, he heard a click and saw a bomb on the screen, he spun around and saw Bokkun had long gone.

"AHHHH!" He screamed as it exploded in his face.

-

Tails, Amy, Cream Cheese were in the X-Tornado, they took off.

"Why don't you stay here, Amy?" Tails asked, Amy smiled.

"If Sonic is there, so am I!" Tails instantly understood and nodded, they then sped off towards Eggman and the Emerald Coast Resort at full speed.

-

The Chaotix were hiding behind a wall and watching, they then saw the X-Tornado.

"We should go and enjoy our rest to the fullest!" Espio said .

"They have this under control." Ray said as they all nodded as they headed back to the beach.

-

Sonic arrived on the scene as Chris cheered.

"YAY! Get 'em Sonic!" He nodded, he jumped at Octoron and avoided his whip like tentacles, he tried to kick him, but the sneaky robot wrapped his tentacle around his leg and tried to drag him down, Chris looked very sad "NO! SONIC! NO!" He shouted, just then a silver plane passed overhead.

-

Amy looked out the window and saw Sonic being dragged down with Octoron.

"How dare he?" Amy opened the cock pit and jumped out, she brandished her hammer suddenly and smashed it the tentacle, snapping it and freeing Sonic, the hedgehog fell to the floor exhausted.

"Thanks Ames!" Sonic said, showing off quite a cute and dreamy grin.

Chris cheered "You go Amy!" Then another voice was heard.

"That's it, Amy-girl, you are really pissed, you show that Eggman, who is boss around here!" Gold shouted.

"Don't worry Gold," Amy grinned "I intend to!" She then jumped into the air and a blue aura surrounded her, she ran at high speeds, matching those of Sonic's, she then jumped in the air and flashed red, she was now incredibly mad, and incredibly powerful. She swung her hammer blindly, tearing the robot to shreds "YOU LIKE THIS?" She shouted with rage, the robot then sunk as she landed on her feet exhaustedly. Sonic was dumbfounded, he had noticed that just then she had used both his and Knuckles' abilities, she run up to him "Sonic, are you okay?" She asked, he nodded.

"I'm fine, thanks to you.." She blushed, before remembering the bracelets, she fumbled in her pockets, before pulling out the braclets, and holding them out to him.

"I made these, they will protect you in the water!" He went to put one on when a sudden vibration knocked it flying, just then a metal object crashed on top of it "NO!" She screamed.

-

Amy stood there frozen.

"Amy-girl!" Gold shouted "Look what Eggman did!" Amy growled a bit "He destroyed all your hard work! In front of you.." Amy nodded "GO GET 'IM!"

Amy grinned as her pupils were surrounded by a flame, she run forward and attacked the snake like robot, Eggman grinned.

"Go Serpiter!" Eggman shouted, the robot used one of his metal arms to try and smash her, she simply deflected this with her hammer, she then jumped up and hammered the head off of the robot, she then used its body as a standing stone, she then jumped up and batted Eggman away, before collapsing of exhaustion.

-

Amy was sitting in a spotlight, she saw a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am your dream man!" He replied, with a sexy voice.

She smiled "What is your name?"

The shadowed figure grinned "My name is..." Just when he was about to tell her she woke up.

-

Amy awoke startled and saw Cream sitting there holding her hand.

"Amy! You're awake! Thank goodness! I was so worried! You just collapsed!" Amy smiled as she laid down.

_Who are you? Are you Sonic? Are you Knuckles? I will find out._

TBC


	10. Ep 10 Unfair Fight

Tails was flying through the city in his X-Tornado, it was a nice and smooth test flight, he looked at the green Chaos Emerald that he was using to power his plane, it was glowing slightly.

"Hmm... That's strange." Tails said aloud, it then glowed more intensely "Ah! I got it, there must be another Chaos Emerald nearby!" Tails then flew over a stadium, it was impeccably kept, with beautiful green grass, that was evenly cut and more green the Chaos Emerald he possessed, he swooped down to take a closer look and almost hit a old man that was innocently by standing "Oops, I had better land and apologise!" Tails then pulled down in the X-Tornado and got out.

-

Tails walked in the stadium, Diamond Stadium according to the signpost, he saw the old man, who was still on the floor and dazed, he walked up to him.

"Hello sir, are you okay?" The old man saw him and panicked.

_Man, first giant planes and now talking baby foxes_

"W-what...?" The old man muttered, slightly disturbed.

Tails smiled "I am Miles Prower, but call me Tails, what is your name?" He helped the old man up and sat down with him on a bench, he then went on about his recent adventures, the X-Tornado and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Wow! Lil' fella, that is quite the story you have there!" He said with a warm smile, Tails smiled back.

"I was wondering, have you seen an emerald around here like this one?" Tails shown his the green Chaos Emerald, the old man smiled.

"You mean like this?" He said as he brought out the Cyan Chaos Emerald, and put it towards the green emerald, their powers mingled and suddenly a white light shot upwards.

-

The notorious Dr. Eggman was sitting in his base, well sleeping actually, when his two helper robots, Decoe and Bocoe.

"Doctor, doctor, look!" Decoe said.

"Yes, doctor, look!" Bocoe chimed in. Eggman drowsily woke up and saw the bright light and a smile came to his lips.

"Chaos Energy means Chaos Emeralds!" The robots laughed "Watch out, Sonic, here I come!" He smiled crookedly.

-

Tails put his Chaos Emerald away and the light disappeared.

"W-what just happened just now?" The old man asked.

"I dunno!" Tails replied.

"I just hope Eggman didn't see that!" He muttered under his breath.

-

Sonic was looking out of the window and saw the light, of course he weren't watching alone, he was with Amy.

"Wow, Sonic, that light was pretty, weren't it?" She asked, he just nodded.

"Yes, it was!"

_Just like you, what? What made me think that? _

He got up and went to walk out of the room "Come on, Amy, we better tell the others, right?" She nodded as she stood up.

"That was some sweet flirtatious sexy voice there, Amy-girl!" Gold mentally smiled.

"Thanks, Gold, I think he likes me!"

Gold smiled, a bit "Yea, well, heed my advice, you may not see it now, but Knuckles is the one for you!" Gold then disappeared, Amy snapped out of her trance and followed Sonic down the stairs.

-

Sonic walked into the room with Amy close behind and saw Bokkun sitting there.

"Guys, why is that creature here?" Sonic asked, rather rudely.

Bokkun frowned. "'Creature'? Anyways, I was told from Eggman to say that this is war and that the Chaos Emeralds are his!" Bokkun then went to leave a bomb.

"Oh no you don't!" Ella smiled, then a scream was heard and Bokkun went flying out the window with his bomb.

-

Tails and the old man were sitting there.

"Listen, sir, I think we better get out of here!"

The old man sat up "Why is that?"

Then a laugh was heard "Because of me!"

They looked round and saw Eggman with his grapple aimed at them.

"Give me those Chaos Emeralds!" He fired the hook, which Tails dodged, he then fell over, Eggman fired the hook again "NO! TAILS!" The old man cried, just then a sound of snapping metal was heard and the grapple fell to the floor. Tails came out of his fetal position.

"Knuckles! Thank you so much!" The echidna smiled.

"No problem, kiddo!" He smiled, Eggman growled.

"ARMY! Attack!" A ship appeared from nowhere and out of it came loads of fighting robots about the height of Knuckles, all grey-ish, silver-ish in colour.

"That's it, go get Knuckles!" Then all of a sudden, Sonic and the rest of the gang arrived.

"Planning to lynch my good friends, Knuckles and Tails?" Sonic smirked, just then Amy stepped forward.

"IF YOU WANT A FIGHT! YOU GOT ONE!"

Eggman grinned "Feisty critter!"

Amy grinned as she brandished her infamous and deadly Piko Piko hammer "You had better believe it!" They all stood by, ready to pounce.

-

Eggman nervously waited as the tension hung in the air.

"OKAY! ENOUGH! ATTACK ROBO-ARMY!" The robots run forward, Sonic done the same, he curled into a ball and smashed through one, Tails flew into the air, and a robot with a jet-pack followed him, Cream sat nervously in the corner with her Chao pet, Cheese, she was a pacifist, she had never fought before in her life, and she didn't plan to start now. Tails was in the air with the other robot, he threw a fist, barely denting the robot, the robot done the same back and knocked Tails out of the air, Cream run over and caught him.

"Tails! That is it, Mr. Robot, you are so gonna get it!" She flapped her ears and hovered up, she rotated in mid-air and planted her feet into the robot's chest, the robot was caught off guard and was in position for another well-placed attack "Cheese! Get 'im!" The now disgruntled Chao advanced forward and charged into the robot.

"Chao!" She cried, just then another attack connected with the robot and sent it forward, Cream then flew forward and saw it was indeed Tails who had attacked the robot from behind, she used a final upper-cut and the robot exploded.

-

Sonic was smashing through all the robots with ease, he had destroyed 5 up to now, before a robot used its extendo-arm and punched him, Sonic was no longer in his ball form, then another attack got him, and another and another, until he heard some metal being crunched, he saw Chris running madly and swinging his arm's through the air, clearing a way and smashing some robot's in the process.

"Thanks Chr!" He was punched in the stomach "ENOUGH!" He got into a ball again and began to tear the retarded rust-buckets apart.

"Hehe! Looks like it is Sonic, one, and rust-buckets, zero!" Chris then jumped forward and smashed the final one in the area.

"Heh! We make a good team, eh?"

Sonic winked "We sure do!" They then looked over and saw Knuckles engaged in his own battle with Dr. Eggman's minions.

-

Knuckles was incredibly ticked off now, his fists were flying each every way, smashing every robot in their unfortunate path.

"Wanna mess? COME AND GET SOME!" He screamed as he tore the robots into thousands of pieces, just then a robot sneaked up behind him and tackled him to the ground, just then the robot's weight suddenly disappeared off of his back, he saw Amy standing there.

"Thanks Amy!" Just then, more robots charged toward them, within a couple of short moments they had destroyed the last of the robots in the stadium, she the looked at Knuckles.

"Are you okay?" She asked sweetly, he froze in place, before nodding slowly, just then Eggman floated down in his Egg-O-Matic.

-

"You done well! Ready for round 2?" They all sighed.

"You want them to be torn apart a second time?" Amy laughed, they all nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Not quite! Go X-K-4!" He cried, they all sighed as a tall sleek metal robot came out of nowhere.

-

They all gasped, it was absolutely huge.

"Okay! Go X-K-4!" Eggman laughed as the robot advanced towards them at high speeds, Amy jumped into the air and swung her powerful hammer, it made not even so much as a minuscule scratch on the robot's thick armour, it then swung its large fist and smashed Amy out of the air, she crashed into the ground and fell unconscious.

"Oh no! Amy!" Knuckles cried, he jumped into the air and glided overhead the robot, he tried a drill claw, he was heading towards the robot at high speeds, before the robot batted him away, he landed on his feet before falling to the floor, fortunately, he was in no where near a bad state as Amy was in, he knelt down to her. "Amy! Are you okay?" He asked as he brushed her pink quills softly, she opened her eyes in slits.

"Yes, Knuckles, thank you!" He smiled warmly.

"No problem!" He saw her eyes sparkle, he then felt something inside him call on him to do something, he gave in to his utmost urges and knelt down, he locked her in a kiss and they didn't break away for what seemed like hours and hours, finally they broke away and both fell unconscious.

-

Tails run forward along with Cream Cheese, they flew into the air, Cream tried her foot attack, Cheese charged and Tails tried to use his fist which failed, the robot took them out of the air with a fell swoop, they crashed to the ground.

"DAMN YOU!" Sonic run forward and used his spin attack and flew all round him attacking at all different angles, which was having no effect at all.

"GO X-K-4! SMASH HIM!" Eggman roared, the robot attempted to hit him but missed continuously, Eggman used this as an distraction and an opening to steal the cyan Chaos Emerald off of the unconscious Tails, he succeeded in doing so. He tried to also get the green Chaos Emerald, but Sonic smashed the Egg-O-Matic's extendo-arm before he could do so.

"I ain't stupid, Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he flew around and continued to attack X-K-4, nobody at all noticed the building crowd in the stadium watching from the seating area.

"GO SONIC!" They cheered, he smiled, but inwardly he was frowning, he noticed that his attack were having no effect at all on X-K-4.

-

Chris was standing back afraid, his friend Sonic was losing against this metal monstrosity he fumbled in his pockets and found a power ring.

"HEY! Sonic! Catch!" The hedgehog came out of his spin and caught the ring, he then spun all around and made giant dents in the robots armour before finally smashing through the robot and destroying it.

-

Sonic touched down on the ground and everyone cheered, and suddenly Scarlet Garcia walked up to the blue hero.

"Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog?" She asked, he nodded "There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, the most amazing hedgehog alive. The Sonic the Hedgehog! He has just single handedly destroyed the robots of the World's greatest evil scientist!" They all cheered for him and he just grinned.

TBC


	11. Ep 11 Rouge the Bat, the Huntress

Outside a giant museum building, quiet, tranquillity, and darkness, a perfect place for a bat to "hang" out, a silent female lady, sexiest in the trade, best at the job, and the feistiest around, was upside down in a tree, waiting for the perfect opportunity and timing to strike, she dived from the tree, and using her large bat wings glided on the wind towards the famous National Museum.

-

The Chaotix were waiting outside the museum, they had been hired to steal a rare purple gem that was inside.

"Don't worry, boys, this will be a synch!" Vector whispered, Espio nodded, but Ray simply trembled.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Mighty asked.

"I don't like the idea of theft!" He replied, Mighty grimaced.

"I know. But we don't have anything to live on!"

Ray nodded slowly "Okay, boys move out!" Vector said, they all nodded. Espio went on his own, Vector with Charmy and Mighty with Ray, all in separate directions.

-

Rouge tied a rope to the roof, she lowered herself slowly, being the professional she was, she took note of all her surroundings, she slowly lowered herself, she then abruptly stopped, she got out a visor, it had a green glass and attached nicely to the side of her head, she looked through the scope closely and observantly, checking for any and all dangers that surround her, she then lowered the rope some more until she was directly above the jewel in its casing, she put her hands on the casing hungrily, she then heard a slicing sound, she looked up and something cut through her rope, she was falling, she caught he wind with her and hovered in the air and turned to face the culprit.

-

"Hey! What is the big idea? This is my treasure!" Rouge snarled as she faced Espio, the culprit.

"I'm sorry, but we must take this!" Espio got out another Shuriken star and threw it at the casing, it was sliced in half and fell to the floor, Charmy darted forward and grabbed the gem, Rouge done the same and tackled him, he fell to the floor but managed to get away from her with the gem intact. "

Grr!" Charmy said as he picked himself up. Espio stepped forward, as Rouge began to growl.

"Guys, get out of here, I'll take care of her!" They all nodded and run out as the two fighters stood there ground read to pounce.

-

Rouge flew forward and tried a kick, Espio blocked this with his wrist, he jumped up and tried to punch her, she jumped back then flew forward, he jumped above her and dodged the attack.

"You are good, Ms. Bat! Most people would have be on the floor by now in your position."

She smiled "You ain't so bad yourself!"

Espio threw 3 Shuriken stars, she rotated herself in the air and dodged all 3 gracefully, Espio was taken back by this, she flew forward and kicked him, he fell to the flooe, she tried another kick, he dodged this one, bounced off the wall while in spin-ball form, slamming into her harshly. She was injured and fell to the floor, before picking herself up. They were both heavily hyperventilating.

"Okay, it's a draw this time!"

Rouge flew out of the top of the museum, the same way she entered, he jumped out of the top as well, as some security guards entered the room.

-

Rouge flew inside the tree tiredly and relaxed, she was angry, she used her foot and smashed a tree trunk to pieces she growled.

"How dare they? I will get them!" She snickered.

-

Sonic and the others were relaxing back at Chris' house, he had invited his best friend, Danny round and introduced him to all his furry friends.

"Hey! Sonic!" Danny said, the blue hedgehog turned around to face him.

"Yea?" He replied with a smile.

"Did, you hear that a Chaos Emerald was rumoured to be found at an old dilapidated old worker factory?" Sonic grinned.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Well, let's go!" They all nodded and headed for the X-Tornado, then a head popped out of the tree that was outside.

"Bingo! Ain't it amazing, what you can find out by hanging around?" Rouge climbed out of the tree and flew off.

-

Sonic was running on an open road, he looked at a sign, it read..

"Factory ten miles." And it pointed left, Sonic waited for the X-Tornado to catch up and then he run left with the silver jet in hot pursuit, just then a feminine bat popped out of the bushes.

Ha! They fell for it that easily?" Rouge flew in the opposite direction as she laughed long and loud.

-

Sonic had been running for ages, he came back to the place he started at and looked confused he went to look at the sign and it fell off.

"Huh?" It then clicked "Some one messed with the sign!" He growled as he run ten miles right.

-

Rouge headed inside the factory as the sun started to set, she looked around as she carefully trod on the old walkway, she looked over both sides and saw something small, shiny and sparkly, she looked around slowly and silently jumped and glided down to the object, she knelt down and gently picked it up.

"Hey! This ain't a Chaos Emerald!" Just then some lights flashed on.

"Freeze S! Hey, you ain't Sonic!" The human female, Topaz, said to her.

"Bingo! You sure are smart one!"

Topaz made an angry face as she went to cuff her "Stay still! Don't move!"

Rouge giggled "Of course! I would never fight someone old who couldn't fight back!" All the soldiers then began to laugh at the joke.

"COMMANDER!" Topaz barked, the commander cringed slightly and began coughing, all the soldiers done the same and the laughing slowly stopped.

"So, we try to capture a hedgehog and we get a jewel thief?" The commander said as he casually strolled over.

Rouge growled. "What?"

The commander just smiled "You heard! We saw you on the CCTV footage with your partners in crime!" Rouge growled "PARTNERS! They stole from me!"

He just shrugged "Whatever, you are coming with us!" She sighed and slowly nodded.

-

The Chaotix were in their office.

"So, you couldn't beat her?" Vector asked, with a slight grin present on his features.

Espio nodded "She is quite formidable in combat!"

Vector smiled "So, you got beaten by a girl?" Mighty laughed at this.

"Shut up!" Espio sharply ordered. Ray and Charmy just grinned "Never mind!" Espio then turned away from them "I'm sure, Ms. Bat, that we will meet again!"

-

Rouge walked into a room, it was very large, finely furnished, pine wood, leather chairs, absolutely beautiful.

"Ms. Rouge, please, take a seat." The secretary, Christina Cooper, said as she walked out again. Rouge did so and waited, she then looked over and saw Topaz.

"Excuse me, can I have a coffee?" She asked.

Topaz glared "Are you joking, this is the White House, not a country club!" The commander then walked in.

"Topaz, just get her a coffee!"

Rouge's ears perked up "Aye-aye sir!" Topaz said as she growled angrily.

"Topaz, eh? That is the name of a jewel, is it not?" Rouge said with a pique of interest. Topaz shrugged and started to pour the coffee, just then the President walked in, Topaz looked around and spilt some of the coffee on her hand, dropping the cup on the floor and moaning quietly.

"Case of the jitters, Topaz?" The President asked.

"So sorry, sir!" She apologised.

"So, Rouge the Bat, eh?" Snodded as Topaz handed her the coffee, Rouge gave her a thumbs up and Topaz stood next to the commander as the President continued his talk with Rouge.

"Well, Rouge, we are prepared to offer you immunity to your crimes!"

Rouge raised an eyebrow "What's the catch?" The President grinned a bit.

"Well, you work for us!" She closed her eyes to slits as she took a sip of her decaf coffee.

"As what?" He sighed a bit.

"As an agent!" She practically jumped out of her chair.

"WOW! A real life agent?" He nodded "Well, that is an offer that I can't refuse!" He went to shake her hand, but she pulled back suddenly "Do I get any sort of payment?"

He nodded "Of course, Rouge, we can get an expert to handpick you only the finest in jewellery!"

Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets as she finished her coffee "Well, Mr. Pres, you got yourself a deal!" She said as she shook his hand.

-

Late at night, Sonic and the others walked into the same dilapidated factory as Rouge did hours ago.

"Wow, we went all this way for nothing?" Amy said grumpily, Sonic simply nodded.

"Seems that way!" They all sighed as they walked outside.

-

Rouge and her new comrades were flying over the ocean in a military plane, towards Dr. Eggman's new base in the south sea, Topaz began to strap something to Rouge's wrist.

"What is that?" Rouge asked as she pointed at the ugly contraption attached to her arm.

"That, Rouge, is a bomb!" Rouge looked shocked, as the commander came up stood next to her.

"You see we don't exactly trust you. If you are a good girl we won't need to use it!"

She sighed in disgust "But, it is so ugly!" She remarked, as she looked at it closer.

"It is supposed to be functional, not fashionable!" Topaz said complacently.

Rouge got an evil grin at the smug Topaz "Well, it looks like something an old lady would wear. Hey, Topaz, why don't you try it on?"

Topaz growled at her "Say what? What do you mean by that?"

Rouge smiled "Figure it out, grandma!"

The commander coughed "Ladies!" The plane then went in for a landing.

-

All the soldiers got out of the plane and stood to attention in front of the commander.

"Okay, mission briefing, we are here to destroy the power generator here in Eggman's base, any questions?" No-one answered "Good, now let's go!" They all run forward, Topaz got out a rope and handed it to the commander "Now, look for an entrance.."

Rouge became a bit irritated and snatched it from him "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYHING MYSELF?" She flew up and the commander got out a small palm device with a big red button in the centre.

"Oh yeah?" He went to push the button, but Topaz stopped him.

"Don't," Rouge landed on a small surface outside the entrance and clipped the rope onto the door handle, she looked at Topaz who was watching intently and gave a thumbs up, Topaz winked and gave one back. "Ok, guys, move out!" She said as she run ahead, they all followed her, the commander sighed then done the same.

-

Inside the base.

"Nice work back there, Rouge!" The commander congratulated.

"Thanks." She said, as if the comment didn't phase her at all, she didn't seem to realise that she was getting this from one of the most experienced agents around, he pulled out a little computer device.

"See, this is a diagram of this base!" He said pointing to the picture on-screen "This is where we are!" He said pointing to a flashing red dot.

"Does it tell us our destination by any chance?" Rouge asked out of impatience and rudeness.

"Well, no, we will have to discover that for ourselves!" He said, Rouge jumped in front.

"Let's go then!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hey! What is the big idea?" She said as she tried to pull out of his grip.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" He asked.

"What is your problem? I am on your side now!" She said as he slowly let go of her.

"Okay then, just checking!" He said, calmly. She flew forward and the others followed her, then at a sudden point directly in the middle of the base it split into 2 directions. Rouge had an an uncanny feeling about the second direction.

"Hey! Commander, do you mind if I have a look around?" She asked casually.

"Are you kidding? We don't even know if we can trust you yet!"

Topaz stepped forward "I will keep an eye on her, sir!"

He nodded "Good luck!" Topaz saluted.

"Aye-aye!" Rouge said, obviously mocking Topaz's signature acknowledgement. They walked into another corridor, they saw a big metal blast-door in their way "Maybe, you had better be on guard, I mean, it is dangerous for an old gal like you!" She said teasingly, Topaz just decided to blank her, Rouge jumped into the air and used her strong kicks to tear the metal door into pieces.

-

Rouge run inside and practically pressed her face against the glass.

"My, oh my, it is the cyan coloured Chaos Emerald!" she said gleefully, Topaz looked at her uneasily.

"Be on guard, Rouge, I have the terrible feeling that we are being watched!" Just then a metal hand came out of nowhere and grabbed Topaz, then another went for Rouge, she reacted in time and jumped into the air. "Please, help me, Rouge!" Topaz begged, Rouge growled as she flew towards the robot.

"Hang in, girl!" The robot had a megaphone-like output on top of it's head, all of a sudden it started to make a high frequency high pitched sound, Rouge stopped flying and simply fell to the floor clutching her ears "AH! That noise!" She moaned, she got up and traipsed towards the robot weakly, the robot then adjusted a dial on the megaphone-output device and the noise became twice as strong, Rouge fell to the floor "I'm sorry, Topaz!" She said weakly, Topaz however wasn't affected by this noise as humans ears ain't as sensitive as those belonging to a bat.

-

Rouge stared weakly at the bomb, her vision blurring as she began to lose consciousness, she used her fangs and snapped the metal that bound the bomb to her wrist, she threw it weakly, it slid into the megaphone and became wedged, the device turned off, the robot began to fiddle with it to try and re-enable it.

"Now, Topaz, now!" Rouge said snapping back to reality. Immediately, Topaz reached into her pocket and retrieved the detonation device, she pressed the button, the bomb exploded and the megaphone was destroyed, Rouge got an evil grin, she flew into the air and flew forward. She spun into a cyclone and tore through the robot, the robot crashed into the pillar containing the Chaos Emerald "Oh no! My Chaos Emerald!" Just then, the robot was beginning to lose it's power it fired its arms at Rouge, the tore through the wall and the power generator the other side of the wall.

"Success!" Topaz cheered as she began to stand up, to find that she couldn't, the place began to explode, Rouge grabbed Topaz and flew out of the room as the base began to explode, they escaped in the nick of time.

"Thank you so much, Rouge! How could I ever repay you?" Topaz said gratefully.

"You could lose some weight!" Rouge said in a playful tone, they both laughed as they headed towards the helicopter.

TBC


	12. Ep 12 War on Eggman

Sonic was resting on the Thorndyke's roof, reading a tourist book, he sighed.

"I guess I have seen all the places this planet has to offer, well all the places that I don't have to swim to!" He sighed again as he tried to get some rest. A big annoying purple dinosaur, Barney, was on a TV screen waving to the audience.

"Bye bye, my friends!" It said in it's annoying voice, Cream and Cheese waved back at the TV, just then Ella walked in with some food in hand.

"Hello! I thought you two might like a little snack!" Ella said as she placed down a tray with some scrumptious strawberry sponge pudding.

"Mmm, thank you Ella!" Cream smiled as another program came on the TV.

"We are interrupting this broadcast to bring you the latest breaking news!" Scarlet said as the camera went toward an important looking man, Jerome Wise.

"Yes, we, the Government, have decided to take action against the notorious Dr. Eggman!" Cream, Cheese and Ella stared at the screen in shock.

-

A big building, somewhere in the south sea, inside, a fuming Dr. Eggman smashed the TV.

"Great! Not only do they sabotage my base while I sleep late last night! They now hatch plots against me? They can try!" He shouted as Bocoe and Decoe cowered.

-

A tall rock surface, a wall, being punctured by strong fists, those belonging to Knuckles the Echidna, he was scaling the wall, he got to the top of the mini-mountain, he walked forward and overlooked a large city.

"Now where is that emerald?" Just then a certain, sliver streamlined plane flew overhead, the X-Tornado, Knuckles grunted before darting after then plane.

"Amy, there is my house!" Said Francis pointing out the window.

"Which one?" Amy said looking out the window.

"Do you see the one with the red roof?" Francis asked.

Amy took a careful look "Yea! That is great, Francis!"

The younger human smiled "You should come for a visit sometime!"

Amy grinned "I will! Thanks!"

Francis leaned forward "Hey Chris! Do you think we can fly over our school?"

Chris sweat-dropped "Uh, well I, maybe!"

Tails sighed "Guys, this isn't a sight seeing trip! We have to hurry and track down the next Chaos Emerald and get it before Eggman does!"

Chris sweat-dropped "I know, Tails, sorry!"

Tails smiled "It's alright! Hey Chris! Where did you get those new hi-tech goggles? From your grandpa?"

Chris shook his head "No! My teacher Mr. Stuart gave them to me! Like 'em?"

Tails nodded "They look pretty cool!"

Chris nodded "Yea, they are one of the best gifts I have ever had!" He said with a smile.

-

Mr. Stuart, secret spy and teacher at Station Square Elementary School was sitting outside the school and watching a screen that was right in front of him, it was a radar, the signal was coming from a certain pair of hi-tech goggles, the blip on the screen which was Chris and the X-Tornado passed directly over him, he powered up the and drove off after them at full speed. The famous and beautiful White House.

"The power generators for Dr. Eggman's base were located under the tower, Mr. President, sir. Oh! This information came to us from Rouge and Topaz." The commander said as the President smiled.

"Well, Rouge, I am glad that my confidence in you wasn't misplaced!"

Rouge winked "This spy stuff is right up my alley!"

The President nodded "We are all very grateful! So, the plan?"

Topaz nudged Rouge "Taking all the credit, I see!"

Rouge shrugged "Well, I did all the work!" Topaz growled as the commander began to speak about the plan.

"It will be a two-way assault from both sea and air!"

The President got a look of worry "But, what if Eggman's robots begin to counter attack?"

The commander smiled "You see, these forces are merely a diversion! The real attack will come from behind the island, from there they will make their way into Eggman's base and attack! They will then shut down the generator, they will be assisted by an intelligence team, which will be led by Rouge!" Topaz seethed at this and leaned over to the commander.

"Why does she get a big part?"

The commander grinned "You know, how it works Topaz, there is always a star, we are all but bit players!"

The President turned to the Secretary of Defence "Now on the subject of Sonic!"

The secretary nodded "Yes! We are ready to capture him and force him to work with us!"

The President slowly shook his head "I have sent someone to try a more, diplomatic, approach." They all nodded slowly.

-

There was a door knock, there stood Jerome Wise at the Thorndyke's mansion, Ella answered the door.

"Hello?" She looked at the man

"Wow! You are the President's aid, ain't you?" He nodded.

"I would like to talk to Sonic, please!"

She shook her head "Sonic? I don't know no Sonic!" He sighed, as he looked through his book.

"I believe you do, Ella!" She gasped. "How? How do you know my name?"

He ignored her "Tell Sonic that we wish to speak to him." He asked, rather more forcefully, this time.

"Look, put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Ella growled.

"Let us in to speak to him! NOW!" She slammed the door shut, he tried to pull on it but it wouldn't budge, the door the opened and he stood straight, she had a bucket of water, she threw it all over him.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" She screamed as she slammed the door.

-

The Chaotix were getting riled up.

"Where are we going, Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Well, today they are deploying the big guns on Eggman! And we'll be there!" Mighty said, with a girl on his face.

Charmy cheered "Yay! The war on Eggman begins!"

They all hi-fifed as they walked out the door.

-

The President hung up the phone.

"Well, we weren't able to get Sonic to help us!"

Rouge stood up "You don't need him in the game!"

The President looked up and saw Rouge "Huh?"

She grinned "Not when you have me going abate for you!" She winked, the President grinned.

"Ah! You are right, Rouge!" She smiled as she nodded.

-

The X-Tornado went for a landing in a field, quite farm looking, green and filled with vegetables.

"The scope says there is a Chaos Emerald in this field!" Tails said as he looked at the readings.

Amy smiled "We beat Eggman to it! Let's get out and search!"

Tails shook his head "No need!" Tails pressed a few buttons "Transform, X-Cyclone!" The X-Tornado's wings rotated in position and became legs allowing the X-Tornado, now X-Cyclone to walk around on the ground, they trotted around the field looking for the Chaos Emerald. They found a place where the scope was most sensitive, they got out and began digging, slowly and speeding up steadily.

-

Eggman was tinkering with his computer a bit, when a blip appeared on the screen.

"Hmm, the Chaos radar has picking up something is it?" Eggman grinned "Well, here I come Chaos Emerald!" Eggman tapped on his keyboard a bit and the picture of a bird-like robot with a fan as its stomach appeared on the screen "Ah! FanBot!" He pressed a button and a door near by opened with a hiss and a whirr, the robot, FanBot, was inside "Hello, FanBot!" Eggman greeted "Use your Chaos Sensor and destroy any one who gets in the way!" The robot turned away and flew off toward Tails and the others, Eggman hopped into his flying craft and followed "Just in case." He said to himself as he flew off.

-

Knuckles was standing outside the Military Airbase, or Area 99 as it was more commonly called, he heard some voices.

"Yes, we are heading towards the island now!" Knuckles cocked an eyebrow.

_Island?_

"Yeah, that Eggman is finally gonna get what is coming to him!" Another voice chimed in.

_So they are attacking Eggman's island, are they?_

"My chance to show Sonic who rules! And maybe see Amy." Knuckles said with a wide grin on his face, visibly swooning over his pink love, he then shook his head and run off towards the base.

-

Inside Area 99, a grate fell off and 5 figures slowly climbed out of it, stealthily.

"Well, what is your plan now, Vector?" Mighty asked as they walked through the base.

"Well, since our X-4 was destroyed it is time for us to 'borrow' a plane from them." He said, emphasising the word, 'borrow'. Vector and the others, stealthily sneaked past the guards and hopped into a plane and took off as Knuckles grabbed onto the back.

-

In the corn field, Tails, using the X-Cyclone was deeply engaged in battle with Dr. Eggman's latest robot, FanBot, Tails used a missile, which FanBot simply blew away.

"Okay, time to go back into X-Tornado mode! X-CYCLONE TRANSFORMATION!" The plane transformed and looked just like the X-Tornado again, well, since it was.

"Okay, FanBot, take this!" Tails flew forward, with Chris, Amy and Francis riding in the back.

"You go Tails!" Amy cheered, Tails continued to fly forward until the X-Tornado was depleted of energy and landed in a slump.

"I win, Tails!" Eggman laughed.

-

Decoe and Bocoe were panicking as the base shook and vibrated from the force of the attacks.

"AH! What do we do?" Decoe cried.

"Launch our counter attack!" Bocoe shouted, they nodded as they stumbled toward the control panel.

Rouge was standing back watching from a distance, she was wearing a black suit, with a fabulous pink heart on the front with a matching mask, which she used to hide her identity.

"They are putting up quite a fight!" Rouge said, biting her lip slightly, Topaz, who was right beside her nodded "Well, time to go and destroy that generator!" Rouge said as she darted forward, Topaz nodded, she signalled to the rest of the agents and they all followed closely behind.

-

"We interrupt this broadcast to give you a live, emergency address from the President!" The screen changed and Scarlet Garcia was replaced by the President.

"My fellow citizens, today, our military forces has launched an all out assault against the headquarters of Dr. Eggman! Despite repeated warnings, Dr. Eggman has continued to threaten the peace and the safety of our nation!" Cream who was, yet again, watching the TV saw it.

"We have to tell Sonic about this!" She jumped off of the sofa and run outside.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried, he jumped down and fell over, he then got back up and chased her outside.

-

"Yes, it is a tragedy, but we cannot allow Dr. Eggman to achieve his goal of world domination at any costs!" The scene on the TV switches to the battlefield, plane after plane belonging to the government was destroyed by Eggman's forces, meanwhile, nearby, a bomb got to zero and detonated.

BOOM!

Rouge forward flipped and flew inside the hole she made in the side of Eggman's base, then the rest of the team followed soon after as they began to trek the base.

-

Sonic and Cream walked into the garage.

"Tails! Where are you?" Sonic called, he noticed that the X-Tornado was gone from the garage.

"Oh, hey Sonic, Tails went out!" Chuck said.

Sonic sighed as he sat down

"What a bad time to go out, huh Cheese?" Cream said with a sad face as she looked at her chao.

-

The Chaotix were flying toward Eggman's base, Vector set the rocket fire on a 10 second countdown, they jumped off the front of the plane and the rocket shot past and they grabbed ahold, Knuckles done the same as they all screamed on their way to the base.

TBC

**The concluding part of the New World saga next time. Will Sonic and the others overthrow Eggman? Will Tails survive and stop Eggman from getting the Chaos Emerald? Will Rouge be able to destroy the power core in time? Find out next Episode.**


	13. Ep 13 And The Winner Is?

Mr. Stuart was driving following the blip which had suddenly stopped, he saw the tornado and the X-Cyclone caught in the middle of it "They need help!" Stuart said as he got out his mobile and turned the voice cloak on, he quickly dialled a number.

"Hello. Is this the Thorndyke residence?" He asked.

-

At the Thorndykes.

"Yes it is, who is this, what? Speak up, okay, thank you!" Chuck hung up "Sonic, Chris and the others are at Ting-a-ling Villa, they need help!"

Sonic, needing to hear no more, ran past him and straight out the door.

-

Knuckles and the Chaotix screamed as the rocket neared collision with a wall.

"Okay, guys!" Knuckles called as he stood up on the rocket "Let go and I'll save ya'!" They did so as Knuckles dived off, the rocket crashed into the wall, Knuckles dived into all of the and grabbed them, until Charmy and Ray regained their balance and could fly on their own. Ray took Mighty and flew him down, Charmy took Espio and Knuckles glided Vector down to the ground, they landed at last.

"Okay, guys, lets go!" Mighty shouted enthusiastically.

-

Rouge was walking through the base with Topaz and the others walking behind her.

"Hey, stop!" Rouge called and they did so.

"Why did we stop?" Topaz asked her comrade in a hushed voice.

Rouge smiled "Because we have company!" They all looked a purple, slender robot walked into view at the other side of the hallway "And just who might you be?" Rouge asked.

"I am the Lady Ninja!" The feminine robot replied.

Rouge shrugged "I get a feeling she is gonna be a bitch to handle. You guys go on, this one is all mine!" They all nodded. Rouge knocked the Lady Ninja over with a kick allowing the others to get past, Rouge and the powerful robot then went head-to-head "Hmm, you are quite tough, ain't you?" The Lady Ninja just nodded, she delivered a kick to Rouge's head and the bat sprung back up before using her tornado drill, she collided with the robot with this attack. Lady Ninja fell to the floor defeated "Ha! Girlfriend, see you around!" Rouge took into the air and flew through the hallways after her comrades.

-

Ting-a-ling Villa. Sonic arrived on the scene and saw the robot who was trying to destroy the X-Tornado.

"Grr!" Sonic jumped into the air and smashed into FanBot knocking it over, Eggman screamed as the updraft blew him away, Sonic looked at the unconscious Tails.

"Wake up, buddy!" He said as shook him "Are you okay?" He asked his long-time friend, quite concerned.

"Yes..." Tails said tiredly "Didn't know you cared."

Sonic smiled "Of course, I do!" Tails reached around with his eyes closed.

"Sonic, destroy FanBot before he regains his balance!" Sonic grabbed the ring, he spun into his spin attack ready to strike, and smashed right into FanBot, utterly destroying him, during this time, Tails had fully regained conciousness and was readying the X-Tornado, Sonic touched down and ran forward, the X-Tornado levelled side-by-side with him, Sonic jumped on top and they took off for Eggman's base.

-

Knuckles, Vector Mighty smashed through the wall.

"Ha! Easy was that?" He grinned, they saw Topaz, Rouge and the other agents fighting an onslaught of robots, Rouge had a fist approaching her, Knuckles jumped in the way and blocked it, falling to the floor.

"Knuckles..." She felt a feeling of concern well up in her, she knelt down to check on him, she flew into the air and used her powerful Drill Tornado and tore through that robot "Who else wants some?" She threatened, all the robots looked for a second and backed off slowly, Rouge flew into the air and consecutively destroyed them.

"Well done, Rouge!" Topaz congratulated, Rouge bent down and lifted Knuckles up.

"Thanks, Tope, we better press on, I have the feeling we are behind, don't you?" She nodded and they walked off "Hey, Chaotix," Rouge called "Coming?"

They looked at her for a moment "Okay!" Espio shouted, as he and the rest of the Chaotix followed.

-

In station Square.

"Chaos reigns, explosions everywhere." Scarlet said "Most of which appear to be to our forces, oh wait, a new craft enters the scene, wait, a blue hedgehog perched on the nose of the plane, which itself seems quite remarkable, oh I recognise him now, that is the same blue hedgehog that destroyed the infamous E-90, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd cheered "Go Sonic!" They cheered.

Danny looked on worried "Good luck, guys!" He whispered.

-

Dr. Eggman sat at his desk and tapped on the controls.

"Sonic, won't get any further!" He said a bit panicked, missiles shot everywhere, the X-Tornado easily evaded them.

"SONIC!" Amy cried as her hero was almost knocked off by a missile.

"Don't worry, Amy!" Francis said "Sonic won't lose against Eggman!" Amy nodded, as the X-Tornado inched closer to the base.

-

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting status on "Operation: Beating Eggman, our forces are officially out of the battle, it is all up to Sonic and his friends now!"

All the people in Station Square cheered and said things like "Go Sonic" "You can do it, Sonic!" "And can we really win?"

Danny sighed "I hope so." He said as he stared at the screen.

-

Inside the generator room.

"Okay, Rouge, the demolition charges are set! Hey, Rouge?" She said as she looked where the bat previously was and saw nothing.

"Right here, Topaz." She said coolly, Rouge was nurturing Knuckles back to health, she felt obliged to, considering it was her fault he was unconscious in the first place because of a lapse in her concentration, but it was another feeling that made her feel this way, what was it?

"Rouge, time to get out!" Topaz called.

"Hold your horses!" Rouge cried.

Topaz glared "No time! What the hell are you up to anyway?"

Rouge ignored her and trekked around the room looking for her prize Chaos Emerald and finding none.

"Okay, wait up Topaz, here I come!" She grabbed Knuckles and flew down.

-

"Hmm, they appear to be on opposite sides, who is working for us though?"

Decoe asked Bocoe, who simply shrugged "Don't looked at me, I am just as clueless as you are, Decoe!" They walked over to the control panel.

"I think we should just lock them all inside the room!" They both nodded.

-

Sonic smashed through the wall into the base with Amy in close pursuit.

"Here I come, Eggman!" He with his pink follower behind him, run through the base, all of a sudden, a black tall robot, appearing to be deactivated stood.

"Impressive, eh, Sonic?" A menacing voice snarled. Sonic looked over and saw Eggman.

"Hmm, never give up, do you now?" Eggman's craft clipped into the robot's head.

"Why would I when I know this battle is all mine?"

Sonic grinned "Battle, eh, well come and get some Eggman!"

The doctor manically grinned "Okay, here I come, go Guerre Hard!" The robot's eyes lit up, the robot then charged forward, Sonic jumped up into the air as the robot's angry fist destroyed the floor that was previously beneath his feet.

"Nice try, Eggy!" He smiled, Eggman grinned maliciously.

"Ha! Taunt me? No games, Guerre Hard!" The robot jumped into the air and used a powerful and well placed kick to knock Sonic out of the air, Sonic jumped off of the wall and headed into a spin-ball to attempt to tear Guerre Hard apart from the chest outwards, the robot whirred a little, a second later a fist yet again knocked Sonic out of the air, the exasperated blue hedgehog stood there hyperventilating "Ready for round 2, Sonic?" Eggman asked with a patronising grin, one that Sonic intended to remove, with a great deal of pleasure, Sonic gave Amy a glance, Amy understood and quietly run off.

-

Rouge, Topaz and the Chaotix stared at the door in shock.

"We're trapped!" Topaz said with obvious dismay in her voice.

"Don't worry, Topaz! This will be no sweat!" Rouge flew towards the door and tried her infamous Drill Tornado move and after a few seconds she hovered to the floor. "No use!"

Mighty shook his head "Don't be such a pessimist." Mighty run forward and full speed, he jumped up and swung his almighty and formidable fist at the door of steel, the door didn't even have a dent "Man, this stuff is even tougher than Mobidendum!" He said as he gasped from his over exertion of himself. Vector run up and smashed into the steel with a combo of his own various and assorted attacks, which also failed, Charmy had a pathetic attempt at trying to headbutt the door to death, Espio unleashed his flurry of shuriken stars, which barely served to scratch the door's paintwork.

"MAN! DOES THIS DOOR DENT?" Topaz screamed as they all looked on in fear of both her and their predicament. Just then there was banging on the door, they all looked and saw that it was coming from behind the door, just then it opened, there stood Amy.

"KNUCKLES! Baby!" Amy run over and hugged him "What happened to him, Rouge?" She asked, innocently.

"He was injured in a fight!" Rouge replied. Amy nodded and wrapped her arms around him "There goes my dream guy.." Rouge whispered as they run out, with one final minute remaining on the counter.

-

Sonic run around at high speeds smashing into Guerre Hard, with no effect because of the robot's armour.

"Man, you are a lot more of a fight than I had originally expected of you, Sonic! But then again, you have always been like this!"

Sonic nodded "I will get you in the end, Eggman!" Sonic growled, he spun into a ball and tried again, knocking Guerre Hard backwards.

"So resilient as always, you stupid rodent!" Eggman tapped some buttons and Guerre Hard charged forward, Sonic who had, finally reached breaking point from taking those beatings spun around the robot and sliced all its armour.

"IMPOSSIBLE! YOU FOOL, THIS ROBOT'S ARMOUR IS IMPENETRABLE!" Sonic just smiled as he smashed into the robot's chest and tore out two Chaos Emeralds, just then the place began to explode.

"See ya', Eggman!" Sonic, with his new Chaos Emeralds run out as Eggman flew quickly to the control room to help his helpless dim-witted robots and left the damaged Guerre Hard to burn in the explosions.

-

Sonic run to the edge of the island and took a giant great leap and landed on the X-Tornado which flew past the island.

"Whew! Close, huh, Tails?" He said with a laugh, he nodded as they flew off.

-

Knuckles waved off the X-Tornado as he was carried away in the agent's helicopter.

"So, Knuckles, thank you for..."

He shook his head "No thanks, necessary, really!" He smiled weakly, she gave him a wink and a thumbs up and went to sit over on the over side with Topaz. The Chaotix observed all this.

"Man, that Rouge chick has it bad for the red man!"

Mighty said with a wide grin "Man, he picks up some hot chicks, don't he?" Vector said as they all laughed.

TBC


	14. Ep 14 The Big Bokkun Problem

A blue lake, sheltered by the mountainous surroundings of Silky Heights, a certain purple cat had not long arrived after being hurled into this world unexpectedly, he was Big the Cat, his companion was known simply as Froggy, little did the peaceful people know, Eggman was heading toward Silky Heights and it wouldn't be a peaceful night for them in the slightest.

"Froggy, can you see any fishies?" Big asked, the Froggy made his ribbits to the older cat, who simply nodded understandingly "Oh. Okay, Froggy..." He said with disappointment, causing his large cat like ears to flop "Maybe we should head off for dreamland." He said childishly, Froggy ribbited and hopped after him as he broke into a run.

--- 

Eggman sighed as he floated around.

"That blue mongrel! How dare he do that?" Eggman seethed at the mere thought of his blue adversary.

"Doctor! Maybe we could lure him into a trap!" Decoe suggested.

"Hey! I just thought..." Eggman stated, completely ignoring Decoe's idea "Where is Bokkun?" The doctor tapped something in and a moment later, his semi-faithful robot returned "Hey, Bokkun, I have a job for you!" The robot nodded as Eggman explained.

---

Big woke up, it was still at night, but even darker now.

"I wonder what woke me up?" He looked around and saw something happening to the water "Oh no! The fishies!" Big broke into a run "What can I do to help?" He saw a machine at the top that was controlling the water flow "Hey! Leave the fishies alone!" He called up, the small robot inside, Bokkun, laughed.

"Ha! Go away kitty! Before I obliterate you!" He said, Big used his fishing rod as a pole and boosted himself into the air, he then shoulder rammed the machine that Bokkun was in and knocked it off "Ah! You fool!" Bokkun cried as he quickly bashed some buttons inside his advanced little craft, some jets made themselves apparent on the rear of the machine and the rockets started up "Get running, kitty!" Big gave him a long hard stare "No? Here I come!" The craft flew forward and was headed for Big, the cat outstretched his palms and leaned forward, stopping the craft from progressing "Damn you! Idiot. Just lose already!" Bokkun flew up and a drill appeared from the bottom of the craft "Ha! Eat this!" Bokkun drilled downwards, Big moved out of the way, Bokkun's drill the connected with the earth and got jammed there. Big run forward and used his fist to punch the machine, the machine promptly flew out of the ground and straight into a tree "Owies! You are gonna get it!" Bokkun flew off and further into the mountainous region.

---

"You are gonna hurt the fishies!" Big said angrily as he gave chase.

"Give up!" Bokkun said, he leaned over and threw bombs out of his window, a few of which bounced off Big, but nonetheless knocked him over.

"Oww!" Big groaned. Bokkun laughed at him.

"Fool! You'll never win!" Big stood up with some trouble.

"Yes, I will!" Bokkun sighed.

"Why don't you surrender?"

Big gave him a funny look "Ummm, huh?" He asked in confusion, Bokkun growled and swooped downwards, Big fell over evading the swoop "That is not fair!" Big run away as the robot come in for another swoop, he dived into the stream, Bokkun did the same without thinking and his machine short circuited, the small robot jumped out.

"Well, Mr. Cat, you got off lucky this time. But next time, you won't be so lucky!" Bokkun said as he flew off, Big stood there and let out a mixed relieved and exhausted sigh.

"Man, I am glad that is over!" He said as he trotted back to his swamp bed.

---

Bokkun went back to the meeting spot and plopped down.

"Well?" Eggman inquired.

"No such luck, Dr. Eggman. There is already resistance there." Eggman almost jumped out of his craft.

"What do you mean? There can't be! This area is very scarce!" Bokkun shrugged.

"Well, it didn't seem that way to me." Eggman sighed.

"Well, never mind, Bokkun. Let's go, you guys!" Eggman pulled away with Decoe and Bocoe in the back and Bokkun flying close behind with his annoying crazy and contagious laughter.

---

Big lay down on his nice, comfy and warm swamp bed and began to doze away.

"Ah! This is the life! I still don't know why I am here though. I will find Sonic and his friends, I am sure they have the answers!" He said as he fell asleep. Just then, the sun began to rise "Oh no! Not time to get up again already!" Big said, as he got ready to go fishing. Appropriate considering he has the mental capacity of a goldfish "Come on, Froggy, time to fish!" The frog jumped up and they ran over to the stream and began their day.

---

Bokkun floated around Eggman's head.

"Um, what is that a picture of?" He asked pointing to the diagram on Dr. Eggman's laptop computer.

"This, my flying robot friend, is the one and only weapon that, the annoying Sonic the Hedgehog won't be able to defeat!" Bokkun nodded, as Eggman, unsurprisingly, manically laughed "Watch out, Sonic the Hedgehog, here comes the indestructible, meticulously designed and ultimate, Mobile Fortress!" He snarled with a crooked and twisted grin.

TBC


	15. Ep 15 The Mobile Fortress

Eggman tapped on his keyboard.

"Doctor, is the Mobile Fortress almost ready?" Decoe asked as he watched the Doctor's amazingly fast typing on the keyboard in front of him.

"Yes it is! Then we will take off and show the military and that blasted Sonic what we can really do!" He laughed as the engines began to vibrate "Hehe.. We are in business! Watch out Sonic the - almighty pain in the backside - Hedgehog! Here comes the Mobile Fortress!" The giant mechanical marvel then lifted into the air and took off towards Station Square.

--- 

Rouge flopped down.

"What is up with you?" Topaz asked as she sat down.

"Nothing, just I was a little panicked from our last mission. We was so close to death. Y'know, me telling you this is ruining my image -!"

Topaz smiled "Don't worry. My image isn't spectacular either and I was worried as well! We all were!" Rouge smiled as she shrugged.

"I suppose so!" Just then the little COM device attached to Rouge's breastplate started to buzz.

"Rouge. Come in. Rouge?" It was the President.

"Hold your horses! What is it, Pres?" Topaz had to grin at Rouge's rude - and yet funny - obnoxious behaviour that she was able to pull off and get away with, even to higher power and authority, even influential figures such as the President.

"Well, there is a situation, something is headed toward Station Square.." Rouge nodded.

---

Sonic flipped through the channels with utter boredom. Since Eggman disappeared two days ago he had been bored senseless.

"Hmm, I kinda wish he would come back..." He said as he felt the couch move slightly. He looked over and saw Amy Rose "Hi Ames!" He groaned. She snuggled up with him, he blushed a little.

"Don't be glum!" She said with a grin. She then realised what she was doing and moved to the opposite end. Sonic glanced at her. Amy noticed this "Sonikku, what has it been with you lately?" He seemed taken back and turned off the TV.

"What do you mean?" She gave him a stern look.

"Since me and Knuckles got together!" He cringed slightly and sighed "What is it? You can tell me." She said as she grasped his right hand. Sonic glanced at her. She smiled. Sonic moved in for a kiss and she accepted it as he moved on top of her "No.. Sonic.. Stop.. Knuckles!" She moaned and groaned into their kiss, Sonic continued this way. Amy then flipped and slapped him, he fell to the floor "Don't you get it, Sonic? I said 'no,' I am with Knuckles! I gave you many a chance before and you rejected me! Well, have some of your own medicine!" She stomped up the stairs as Sonic felt his red hot cheek where Amy's hand had slapped him really hard.

"Well, I guess she is right..." He whispered as he trotted off.

---

Chaotix were resting up after the big showdown at Eggman's base two days previous.

"Woo-boy! That was fun, eh?" Vector said to the others, Ray looked up.

"That was a little scary. What if we didn't escape?" Mighty looked around with a shrug.

"No points to ifs and buts, the point is, we did get out!" They then snapped their heads around .

"We interrupt this broadcast for an important newsflash! A huge flying ship is reported to be headed toward Station Square and upon analysis of the design, it is believed to be Dr. Eggman's craft!" Scarlet Garcia reported.

"Well, boys, we have to get a slice of the action, don't we? Let's go!" Vector got off his chair and the others sat up, they equipped their selves and headed out to stop Eggman once more.

---

Eggman laughed madly.

"This is the bit where they sick the military on me! Then comes the bit when I effortlessly blow them out of the water!" He then slammed his fist on the microphone power button and shouted his battle cry "COME ON, BRING IT ON!" He shouted.

---

Rouge was flying upwards with a small helicopter in pursuit. On the side of the helicopter was Knuckles, perched, ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Okay, get ready! This isn't going to be easy!" Knuckles nodded. They heard a click, they then saw a cannon fire. The pilot didn't see this in time, Knuckles luckily did and barged the airborne vehicle out of harm's way with his enormous strength.

"Thank you, Knuckles!" Topaz said with a thumbs up, to which Knuckles replied with a grin. Rouge was now angry at Eggman. She used her Drill Drive and tore through the gun, damaging it but not disabling it.

"Hmm, Knuckles, I could use a little help here!" She called. Knuckles nodded. He jumped from his perched position towards her.

---

Amy, Ella, Cream and Cheese were at the mall. The furious Amy had gone out after her run-in with Sonic. She was buying new clothes. Firstly, she tried on a reporter type outfit that was similar to the one that Scarlet Garcia wore, except purple. Perfect fit and suited her. She took another outfit and got changed into it. She had chosen a school uniform - and according to the whistles of the many passing men - she must have been sexy in the outfit. Amy had sided with the reporter's gear and had paid for it. On the way out, she caught a glimpse of a TV.

"Hmm, Knuckles is gonna be there!" She said to Ella, who nodded. Amy grinned "So will I! I hope I can help him out for once!" Ella nodded as she called a cab.

---

Tails was readying the X-Tornado while Chris and Sonic waited.

"Come on, Tails!" Sonic said impatiently "The time you are taking Eggman could level Station Square!" Tails nodded.

"Sorry Sonic, I am trying my best!" Tails tweaked for another 5 minutes "The plane is ready now!" The short fox climbed into the sleek silver plane, just then the Chaotix turned up.

"Hey! Can we hitch a ride?" A second later all five of them got in and there was no more room.

"I'll sit outside!" Sonic said with a wink, he then heard a slight clank and saw Amy standing there "Hey! You can't- !" Amy put her hand over his mouth.

"You don't order me around these days! Lets go Tails!" The fox nervously nodded and the plane took off.

---

Rouge used a swift kick and smashed up the side of a gun.

_This ship was tough!_

Rouge knew that calling in the military wouldn't help. Eggman always wipes the floor with them.

"Knuckles! Now!" Rouge called, Knuckles glided upwards and smashed off the cannons off of the huge gun "Nice!" She said in admiration. Just then a fleet of small badniks were released. He went to lunge forward, Rouge pulled him back "Let me handle this!"

"Okay, if you insist!" Knuckles said in a care-free tone. She flew forward and done a Drill Drive and tore them apart in succession "Not bad!" He said as they both loomed near the ship.

---

Eggman grinned.

"They think that they have gotten the best of me! Ho-ho-ho! How wrong they are!" He snarled as his lips twisted into a nasty devious grin. He readied his fingers and began to type on his keyboard at unmatchable speeds "Hmm, time to play rough!" He said as he pressed the enter key and the ship began to make a whirring sound.

---

Sonic, Chaotix, Amy and Tails were nearing the huge ship, ready to take it out.

"Amy! About earlier.." She dismissed the conversation before it begun.

"Save it, just know that... I am with Knuckles and..." He nodded, Amy gripped his hand "I will always have a special place for you in my heart!" He gave her a hug, she smiled warmly before returning the hug in earnest, just then they arrived near the Mobile Fortress, he slowly pulled away from her warmth and stood up.

"Hey, Eggy! You pushing your luck again?" Sonic asked out loud, catching the attention of Knuckles and Rouge as well as Topaz who was waiting in the helicopter.

"Ha! Me pushing my luck? You are the one doing that! You don't know just how powerful this vessel is!"

Knuckles and Rouge grinned "Powerful? Fat chance! Don't believe him Sonic, we had better finish him!" Knuckles said as he glided toward the ship, Sonic jumped up through the air and caught up. Eggman laughed, a previously concealed cannon made its presence apparent and aimed towards the dynamic duo.

"Uh oh!" Knuckles said as they were held at gun-point. Well, cannon-point rather. He then felt something pass him. The guardian looked above him and saw the fearless Amy overhead "Amy?" She used her hammer and smacked the cannon. The cannon was batted to the left, just as it fired. No damage was caused except for a big eruption of water as the cannon came into contact with the ocean's surface.

"Damn critter!" He said. Amy then felt gravity takes its toll on her as she began her descent. Knuckles, who was already carrying Sonic, caught her.

"Thank you, Knuckles!" She said as she kissed him.

"I should thank you!" He said as he gave her a kiss back. Rouge, with her now broken heart looked on at this, a single tear left her eye as she began to fly back towards the copter. She then went inside and the copter was about to take off when something happened.

---

Another cannon has come out of the Mobile Fortress, one pointed at the X-Tornado and the other at Station Square.

"You thought that was it? Fools!" The evil genius said with a crazed laugh. Just then a blue blip smacked one of the cannon's so hard that the metal bent up. So when Eggman let loose the shot, the cannon imploded. A familiar rabbit, Cream, used her two feet in front technique to smack the cannon upwards.

"CREAM!" Amy called, Sonic and Knuckles stepped forward.

"We aren't gonna miss this chance! Time to finish this!" Sonic and Knuckles grabbed each other's hands, the spun in a clockwise direction and became so fast that they practically melted into a red and blue ball, they then spun forward and tore into the ship, penetrating the solid steel and iron armour of the vessel.

"AHH!" They saw a cramped miniature ship - namely the Egg-O-Matic - fly out with thee people in it "I bid you, adieu!" Eggman called as him and his cronies disappeared. The Mobile Fortress began to fall to pieces and burst into flames. It then exploded as the duo then landed back on the X-Tornado.

---

Sonic sat there as Knuckles kissed and hugged. He was sad for himself, but happy for her.

"Good luck, Amy!" He said in a whisper, she heard what he said and winked at him. Chaotix groaned.

"That sucks! We got no action, at all!" Espio shrugged at Charmy's complaints.

"Oh well. Not bad. We still got to see that fool get the stuffing knocked out of him!" They nodded.

"Well, time to go!" They climbed into the Military helicopter and it took off. Cream then landed with her little friend Cheese.

"That was really brave, Cream!" Amy said with a smile. Cream grinned at her role-model.

"Thank you, Amy!" She smiled, they then got in the X-Tornado and headed home except for Knuckles. Who with a final goodbye kiss set off on his own.

TBC


	16. Ep 16 Ruck at the Ruins

Sonic was sitting there. He had kept a bit to himself lately. He had tried to be happy for Amy and Knuckles, he really had... But, he found that hard, since he wanted Amy for himself.

_Trust me to want what I can't have, as usual..._

Sonic stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it quietly and sneaked out. Just as the door closed, a sigh was heard. The sigh was that of Amy's, who was standing at the stairs. She had been watching him in his thoughts. She greatly feared that things between her and Sonic wouldn't ever go back to how they were. This troubled her slightly. She valued Sonic dearly as a friend and - once upon a time - valued him as more than that.

_This ain't right, maybe I follow him... find out how he is feeling..._

Amy was about to put on her boots and trek out in her pyjamas without a second thought when a familiar voice in her head stopped her.

"Now, Amy, was there a second meaning to them words?" She cringed, it was that damn Gold again.

"What do you want?" Amy said to her.

"I want nothing but to calm your emotional storm.. I know things are difficult, but - one way or another - you will have to figure out who you love more..." The silky voice droned.

"Well. Smart ass, was it not you who said that it was Knuckles I loved?" Amy snapped at her alter ego.

"Well... Amy, I was trying to prevent you from heartache. Which I knew was _iminent _if you continued to chase Sonic. But now there are two doors wide open for you. Go for it!" Gold said with enthusiasm.

"What are you on about?" Amy asked, she got no reply "Damn that Gold!" Amy said as she slipped her boots off "I'll leave it 'til another time.." She said as she travelled back up the stairs.

--

Eggman sat in his seat examining his computer screen. Which indicated seven blips. Each one was a different Chaos Emerald colour. One he had. One Sonic had. And five others that are currently on the loose. The doctor gave the screen a hard glance.

"I could probably gather them easily. But getting Sonic's one will be exceptionally difficult!" The doctor said with a sigh.

_If only I could get them all together in one place..._

The doctor then grinned malevolently, he had the perfect idea. The Emerald Race cup.

--

The Chaotix were in their office. But instead of paperwork, they were playing cards. Much to everyone's surprise. Charmy got a full house.

"Damn it! It's impossible for me to be beaten by a 6 tear old!" Vector said as he launched his cards at the bee. Who ducked, the cards hit the television set and turned it on. They all gasped at the image that appeared on screen.

"Okay, Doctor Eggman here! This message goes out to Sonic and all his friends... Listen up..." The engrossed Chaotix got back into their seats and watched the image "I am proposing a tournament..." Mighty was instantly hooked. He would enjoy a good fight "But, of the racing kind!"

Espio raised an eyebrow "Surely he must know Sonic would win that..." Vector nodded.

_Something's not quite right about this, somehow..._

"Here is the deal, I have located the Chaos Emeralds!" Vector's suspicion instantly disappeared when he heard the mention of them, dollar signs instantaneously appearing in his eyes "If you are in, meet me at Ruins!" As soon as that was said, the the image disappeared.

--

Knuckles was sitting upon a cliff edge, watching the city and of course the giant screen and the announcement which had brought the town to life. The recluse Echidna had a confused - yet slightly happy - look on his face. He was so tempted to enter that competition it hurt. He refrained from it because he was generally quite a shy person. But then again, any chance to make Sonic look bad was a good one. Knuckles thought intently for a moment.

"I am in!" He proudly proclaimed with a wide-set grin. He then jumped off the face of the cliff and glided off.

--

Amy had woke the rest of the house up and they were all talking about the fast upcoming competition.

"Wow, sounds like real fun!" Chris said excitedly.

Amy nodded "That is why I am competing!" She said proudly.

"You are?" Tails asked, dumbfounded "But, Amy, you are nowhere near fast enough!"

Amy growled "Yea, yea. You won't be saying that while you are eating my proverbial dust!"

Tails laughed "You wish, you are about as fast as a tortoise!" Amy shrugged.

"You never read the tortoise and the hare?" She laughed. Tails laughed in response.

"Yes, but I am too hyper to sleep!"

Amy shrugged "Enough arguing. There is already one clear winner!"

Tails laughed "Sure is, Amy!" He said as he laughed. She laughed back.

"Well, don't come ill-prepared, because in the morning, you will all fall to my speed!" She said as she exited the room with a grin plastered on her face.

--

The doctor sat there typing into his computer. He was busy plotting the most efficient route through the newly discovered ruins which - after close examination - appeared to be those of the ancient Echidna race. Eggman wondered just how they had come to be here, and why they weren't sill on Mobius. But decided he would find that out at another time. The doctor had installed a basic weapons system on his Egg-O-Matic and had also fitted some faster engines. He realised that this competition would be hard without a little speed. He grinned to himself.

"When they arrive that Chaos Emerald is all mine!" The doctor looked at his computer "Looks like they are about to arrive.." He said as he sat there waiting.

--

Sonic skidded to a halt next to Eggman.

"So nice of you to join me..."

Sonic sighed "Really, the pleasure will all be _mine_ after I take that emerald..." Eggman shook his head.

"Suit yourself, but we will see..." Just then they looked around as they heard a light thud. The sorta thud that sounded like two feet touching down. Looking around, they saw Knuckles the Echidna.

"Oh, Knuckles, what a pleasant surprise!" Eggman said warmly.

"Hiya there, Rad Red!" Sonic said as he regarded his rival with the silly nickname.

"How's it going, True Blue?" Knuckles greeted in return.

"Oh, did I tell you there were rules?" Dr. Eggman asked with a fake sincere voice.

"No." Knuckles replied, rather flatly.

"Well, you have to be in teams of four..."

Sonic grinned "Well, Knuckles, Amy and Tails are with me!" Knuckles slowly nodded in agreement.

"Well, I will introduce my team!" Eggman floated up "Team Egg!" Three robots come out of nowhere and stood there. Mecha Knuckles. An old-looking doll that resembled Tails, with a jewel on its head, aptly named 'Tails Doll.' An old and polished - yet very outdated - Eggrobo and - worst of all - Metal Sonic.

With tension thick enough to be cut with a knife, silence fell upon them as Sonic growled at his metallic copy. Who simply stared silently in return.

"So, you aren't even competing?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not! Why do dirty work, when I have dirty workers?" Eggman said with a laugh "And anyway, are your team coming?"

Sonic nodded "They sure are!" And on cue, Tails arrived with Amy through air "Hey there!" Sonic greeted, just then they were joined by the Chaotix.

"Hey Eggman!" Vector roared.

"You do know there is only four to a team..." Eggman asked rhetorically. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Team?"

Sonic nodded "Yep, teams of four. I guess you are with us then..."

Amy sighed "What about Chris and Cream? They are going to be more than a little disappointed, aren't they?" They then heard someone clear their throat.

"No, actually, I could work with them!" They turned and saw Ray the Flying Squirrel.

"Thanks, Ray!" Amy said as she hugged him. The squirrel simply blushed.

"Hehe, it's nothing!" Amy released him from her glomp of death.

"Hey! Here they come now!" She pointed and saw Uncle Chuck, Ella, Helen, Chris, Cream, Cheese and Tanaka driving up in a car. Ella being the driver. Cream, Cheese and Chris then hopped out.

"Are you competing?" Eggman asked Chuck, Ella and Tanaka. They looked at each other before answering.

"Sure, why not?" Eggman nodded and hovered in front of the starting point as the team huddled together and as the car pulled up next to them.

"Ready? Set? GO!" He shouted as he floated above them.

--

Sonic grabbed Tails who grabbed Knuckles who grabbed Amy and the quartet sped off. Team Chaotix on the other hand were having a little trouble. Espio wasn't able to control the shifting weight of Vector, along with Charmy and Mighty.

"Vector, Mighty, I'll run as fast as I can, but you will have to steer us clear of danger," Vector and Mighty nodded simultaneously "Oh, and Charmy? You'll be able to fly us up if needed, won't you?" Charmy nodded.

"Yippidee-yappedy-doo! Sure will. Just say the word, Espio!" The bee added hyperly.

Team Thorndyke were doing surprisingly well. The combined strength of Ray, Cream and Cheese are able to carry Chris and so they had an advantage over most of the other teams. Eggman was flying through the air, when suddenly he felt some weight on his craft.

"Mind if we join in?" Rouge asked before pushing Eggman out of the way. Topaz did the same as she leapt down. Stuart just used his head as a stepping stone before touching down on ground. Nack done the same. Team Rogue had joined the fray.

Meanwhile, Team Ella were doing great. The car had powerful steering, even with corners as tight as this. Ella swerved another corner, almost throwing Chuck, Helen and Tanaka out of the car.

"Whoa! Ella, be careful!" Chuck shouted.

"If we are careful, they will be getting the upper hand!"

Chuck sighed "But we are all on the same side here..."

Helen shook her head "It isn't about the Chaos Emerald now, we have to win!" Ella nodded.

"That is right, sweetheart!" Helen grinned back at her.

Somewhere else in the ruins area, Team Egg were doing well travelling around at high speeds. Eggrobo eliminating any threats, Mecha Knuckles gliding over any water and Metal Sonic leading with speed, and the Tails Doll elevating them when needed. They were doing exceptionally well.

Back to Team Sonic, a bunch of badniks were on patrol. Sonic was a bit panicked. He wouldn't be able to steer out of the way. Amy boldly pulled out of Knuckles' grip and run forward. She swung her hammer and annihilated all the troublesome badniks. After that, she then linked back up with Knuckles and they run on.

With Team Chaotix, Mighty looked concerned as Espio had began to sweat quite profusely.

"Espio, you are wearing yourself out.." He said, the chameleon shook his head.

"No, I... am plenty full of... energy..." Espio struggled to say as he gasped and hyperventilated madly, Mighty shook his head and headed to the front.

"I'll take lead, Espio, you recover!" Espio being far too tired to simply nodded at his friend. Vector, all the while, had been steering the team out of harm's way, due to Espio's inability to do so. "Time to turn up the heat!" Mighty said as they charged on.

Team Thorndyke were on their last legs as Ray and Cream were exhausted but - in a swift motion - they went from airborne to running on solid ground. Chris holding Cream and Ray, Cheese being able to sit on his shoulder. They were still in the game, but very far behind.

Team Rogue however were doing great, leaping from treetop to treetop at great speeds, taking out any and all threats swiftly.

"Well, this is far too easy!" Topaz said as she tore through a badnik. Rouge nodded as she floored several. Stuart also took out one and lost his balance. Topaz grabbed him and dragged him along, as Fang jumped into the air and smashed several badniks of his own.

"Come on!"

Stuart grinned "Thanks!" She just acknowledged his thanks with a smile as they leaped from treetop to treetop.

"Not bad there, Fang!" Rouge said with a wink, he just winked back as they went on.

Meanwhile, Team Ella were doing great. Starting to even out a bit with Team Sonic, the car was dented and the passengers felt a little sick, but they were still raring to go, even Helen.

"That Chaos Emerald is ours! I smell victory!" Ella said in a sing-song voice. The others nodded at her enthusiasm. She was indeed cheerful at the prospect of winning the race, but wherever Sonic was concerned, the chances of winning a race were scarce.

"Come on, guys, the Chaos Emerald is mere seconds away!" Eggman called to them all, the other teams bit dust when team Egg and Team Sonic accelerated to the max and sped off.

--

Sonic and Metal Sonic entered speeds that broke the sound barrier, much to the dismay of all around them.

"You won't win this!" Sonic said as he pulled ahead of Team Egg, with all his team in hand. Metal Sonic tutted while doing the no-no finger at him.

"Think you have a chance? Watch _this_!" Metal Sonic shot ahead with a burst of speed, and Sonic was helpless to stop them.

"We have lost!" He shouted angrily.

"Not so, True Blue!" Knuckles jumped from Sonic's hands and glided forward barely managing to reach Metal Sonic and - with all his might - swung his right fist forward and punctured Metal Sonic's second engine, before liberating his fist from the robot's now useless engine. Smoke poured from the robot and it slowly began to deaccelerate passing Team Sonic and then - just about - levelled with Team Ella. The blue hedgehog grinned as Knuckles rejoined them.

"That was great, Knuckles!" Sonic said, they glanced ahead intently scoping out the Chaos Emerald that wasn't far from them. They then start dodging as they started getting shot at by Team Egg.

"Oh, Damn it! Do they never learn?" Amy said, with a low growl in her throat. Tails shook his head.

"Apparently not!" As the shots became more rapid and more targeted. Tails flew them upwards away from the blasts that were getting closer and closer to hitting home, they then panicked as the shots were level with them again, they looked around and saw that Tails Doll was keeping Team Egg airborne, Tails used expert agility to avoid any damaging shots from the robotic Vulpine.

"Oh, come on. That is pretty pathetic!" Tails taunted his copy, Tails Doll's red jewel started to glow and loads of badniks appeared from nowhere and began attacking the small group.

"Now what?" Knuckles sighed, exasperated. Amy on the other hand grinned.

"This scenario will work to our advantage!" She leaned over and whispered something in Tails's ear. He nodded. All of a sudden, Tails grabbed Amy, swung her around and threw her towards Team Egg. She brought her knees close to her chest and as she neared Metal Sonic's head, extended them, kicking the robot backwards considerably and shooting herself back towards her own team, who caught her. Team Sonic then returned to ground and run for the Chaos Emerald, which was just up ahead. They run at full speed and went for a dive and Amy managed to grab it and the team collapsed to the ground.

"That... was pretty intense.." Sonic said with raspy breath, they then turned around and saw the other teams arrived, but they noticed Team Egg and Dr. Eggman were not there.

"Oh, great!" Rouge whispered loudly "That Chaos Emerald should have been mine!" They all looked round and grinned, just then Bokkun appeared.

"Hi guys! The good doctor said that he is waiting for you at Silky Heights!" He then got an angry face "GET A MOVE ON!" He then flew up and away into the distance, Sonic got up.

"Well, time to go!" They all nodded and dashed off.

TBC


	17. Ep 17 Mecha Knuckles Strikes!

Vector sighed.

"We lost, badly. We SO needed that Chaos Emerald. We're virtually broke." The green crocodile stated, sounding slightly depressed at that.

Just then the rest of the teams turned up.

"Hey, guys," Sonic said with a wave, motioning towards the Chaotix "You know where Eggman went?"

Just then, the said evil madman appeared and - looking more than a bit panicked - landed in front of the heroes.

"You guys, remember Mecha Knuckles from the race?" Eggman said, a bit too fast, without waiting for a reply. He continued. "It's returned, and it's stole the Chaos Emerald as well."

Knuckles stepped forward, rather aggresively. "So, that dirtbag thinks he can take off with the Chaos Emerald and get away with it? Well, he can think AGAIN!" With that, he leaped up into the air and took off, bounding across buildings, gliding - generally using every skill at his disposal - and took off to find his duplicate.

--

Rouge touched down after closely following the Mettalix.

"So," Rouge whispered to herself, flexing a bit "I guess I'll out the snatch on that creep's emerald when he least expects it." She got ready to pounce, but then noticed the robot had disappeared "Where the-?" Just then, she collapsed. The last thing she felt was a metal fist colliding with the back of her head.

--

Sonic was running through the city, the rest of the gang following closely.

_I wonder where that Metallix is now... Hey! Where has Rouge gone to?_

Just then, Amy looked up at a big scaffolding and noticed the notorious Mettalix up there, communicating with...something else up there, she couldn't make out what.

"Hey Sonic.." Amy started to say.

"Tell me later. Mettalix at twelve o'clock!" Sonic jumped up into the air and went to spin up into the air and reach the top of the scaffolding, to attempt to get the emerald back. Until a foot flew across his face, K.O.ing him instantly. Rouge flew up a bit and touched down, stretching her wings a bit.

"Silly hedgehog," Rouge said with a malicious grin "How he became a world-wide hero with moves like that, I don't know. One hit K.O.? Even from an elite warrior like me, that's pathetic." She purposely babbled on - giving the impression she had a lapse of concentration. Just then, she spun around and executed a strong kick, parrying Mettalix's punch. She then spun around 360 degrees in the air at a high speed, landing a kik in the fiends's face. Mettalix flew back and slid acros the floor, before picking himself up.

"Impressive. You put up a better fight than last time." Mettalix said to her.

"Well, you can't expect me to fall for the same trick twice." She said waving the no-no finger at him.

Mettalix and Rouge both dived forward, throwing punches and kicks like mad. Each blocking the other's attacks with a remarkable amunt of skill. Rouge jumpedup and tried a kick. Which Mettalix dodged - this attack left her completely open to attack! Mettalix sent a punch forward, right into her chest, then into her stomach. With a swift kick, she flew up into the air. He jumped up after her an grabbed one of her legs and swung around in a circle before releasing, sending her flying. She landed very roughly on the ground. Sending a dust cloud into the air.

"Rouge!" Vector cried as he ran over to inspect her. She only had two marks - thank god - on her chest where she was struck, slightly lower, she also had a bruise where she was kicked up into the air. On her stomach, however, she was bleeding a bit - where he must have hit her with a bit more force. On the back of her head was nothing for now, but that would come up in a lump. All-in-all, she'd be alright. "This guy is a monster. She's one of the best there is and he struck her down as if she was nothing!" He picked her up as the entire team took the elevator to the top of the scaffolding.

"So, another one of you fools think you can beat me?" He asked, rhetorically. Looking at the newly arrived crowd "Which one of you is it?"

Amy jumped forward, swinging her foot around, he blocked that attack. She then somersaulted forward with her hammer, and he blocked that attack as well. Mecha Knuckles then absent-mindedly kicked her away. Just then, Mecha Knuckles felt a fist fly into the back of his head and he flew forward through the air, straight into one of the scaffolding beams.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting that, was you!" Mighty said with a wide grin on his face. After a few seconds, Mecha Knuckles picked himself back up.

"Well, well, that pathetic little girl was a diversion?" Meha Knuckles asked rhetorically "Well, prepare to pay for that!"

The acute robot sensed someone approaching him from behind and swing around with a fist. It was Sonic, Mecha hit him straight in the nose and - due to the force of the attack - knocked him unconscious again.

"Damn, is that hedgehog unconscious again?" Mighty said in disbelief, he disregarded that as the robotic Echidna come at him. Mighty position his arms in a cross-shape and blocked the first punch. Before trying to force back Mecha Knuckles with a kick - which the robot evaded with a swift jump. He then dlivered a kick tothe side of Mighty's head, watching the Armadillo drop to the floor in pain.

"Heheh, I thought I might have some fun with you. How dull," He lifted his leg high up to strike another blow to the Armadillo's head before he was forced back with a punch. "Oh, look who turned up. My fake. Welcome, Knuckles. So good of you to join us."

Knuckles simply seethed as he stared at his robot counterpart in pure disgust and hate "So, you think you can take the Chaos Emerald and no-one will be able to take it back from you? Well, here I am!"

"Big words, but the rest of them thought they could beat me too," Mecha Knuckles leaped forward "Let's see what you're made of!"

Knuckles kicked the robot in the chest before he even touched down, sending him high up into the air. He then jumped up, where Mecha Knuckles tried a punch, which Knuckles parried with a kick. They swung at each other simultaneously, proving equal. Rapidly, Knuckles threw a punch into the robot's chest. Sending him towards the ground. Knuckles then touched down, further away from him.

"Hmm, you're MUCH better than the rest of those crackpots," Mecha Knuckles said, stepping back a bit "Looks like I might need to raise my standards!" Mecha Knuckles then threw his head back, outstretched his arms and started floating in mid-air. After a few seconds, the power of the Chaos Emerald he possessed flowed into him. And he was functioning optimally. His eyes were now a very bright green. "Bring it on!"

Knuckles jumped forward to meet his challenge. Mecha Knuckles moved forward at a speed that would hold a candle to Sonic's and swung at Knuckles, sending him flying through the air. Knuckles backflipped and landed on his feet, his counterpart was yet again approaching. He swung a punch before he was near. And - as he expected - he was met with a punch, Knuckles went flying again. The strength Mecha had now was unbelievable.

_I'm done for if I don't think fo something soon.._

Then he was zapped with a cannon that was well pronounced on the villain's chest. "I never thought you'd go down so easily. I feel disgusted to be based off of you." While he was babbling, he never noticed Knuckles disappear "Hey, where the -!" A fist protruded out of Mecha's torso, the fist came out the same way it went in, taking a Chaos Emerald with it. The robot dropped to the floor "Who -?"

"Me. In fact, I should be disgusted you're supposed to be anywhere near as good as me. I wouldn't let my ego get in the way of fighting. " Knuckles then raised his foot and brought it on Mecha's head, disabling him. Yet not totally destroying, unbeknownst to the Echidna.

"Well, we have the Emerald. Wake the bat and the 'hog. We need to be going!" Knuckles said with a grin.

TBC


	18. Ep 18 The Dam Scam

After the long walk fro China Town, they all brought themselves to a halt. Thinking it was time for a short break. They had arrived in some sort of huge jungle area.They did however notice a very strange construction going on, it was redirecting all water away from the waterfall and into some sort of container.

"Hey! What do they think they're doing?" Sonic growled.

"Something they shouldn't be doing. I think we should go have a chat with them, eh Topaz?" Rouge said, as her and Topaz walked up to the stream.

--

"Hello? Hello?" Topaz called. Just then a workerman come out.

"How can I help you?" He asked, sincerely.

"This redirection of the stream, it has to stop! If not, we'll call the government." Rouge said, angrily.

"Good luck, the government's law isn't in effect here." The worker said as he walked away.

--

"Well? Any luck?" Knuckles asked.

"Not at all. He said the government's laws don't apply here, and he's right. There's nothing we can do." Topaz said, defeated.

"Well then, the expert swimmers here will have to remove it themselves." Tails said, matter-of-factly.

"Me and Knuckles won't manage that on our own." Rouge said with a frown, as her ears flopped.

"Did someone mention swimming?" Everybody spun around and saw Big.

"Big, we have someonething to do, will you help us?" Knuckles asked.

"But, will you then explain to me why I'm here?" Big asked in return.

"We'll explain everything when the mission's done." Sonic said.

"Okie-dokie. What do we have to do?" Big questioned.

"We'll explain everything on the way.." Rouge said, as she, Knuckles and Big set off back towards the stream.

--

The three of them climbed into the stream.

"You guys ready?" Ruge asked.

"Uh-huh." They replied.

Just then, the stream started rushing at super-speed.

"What's going on?" Knuckles cried, he then saw Rouge being washed away and grabbed her as he punched his fist into a wall - securing them for the moment. They looked and saw Big holding his own.

"Knuckles! Rouge! I can't do this mission on my own." Big said as he swam over to them.

Just then, a huge serpent-like robot popped out of the ground.

"That can't be good.." Rouge said as she sweatdropped.

The serpent dived over and crashed into the part of the wall Knuckles was latched onto, smashing it and freeing Knuckles from the security it offered. Big grabbed the Echidna's hand, who was still holding onto Rouge's. He then placed the two on his shoulders as hepaddled around.

"I'll support you two. Just take care of the big snakey." Big requested.

Knuckles nodded "Bat Girl, you gonna first? Keep him distracted for a minute!" Knuckles said to her. She nodded.

"Your plan better be good, Echidna Boy. If not, I'll kill you myself!" She then jumped up into the air and took off towards the serpent.

Knuckles looked around, he then spotted a power ring next to the edge of the dam "Hey Big, swim over there." Knuckles said, pointing. Big did so, Knuckles then grabbed the ring and beams started coming shining out of his hand, as if he was squeezing sunshine itself. "Here I come!"

Knuckles started flying upwards through the air toward the serpent. Just then, the scales on the back of the robot's head flared up and a beam come out of its mouth, sending Knuckles flying out of the air. Rouge stared at the weak-looking material underneath the scales.

"No time to lose." She whispered. Spinning into a tornado, she smashed through the material.

"Arhhhhh!" The robot screamed as it thrashed around.

"Way-hey!"Big cheered, he then jumped into the air and caught Knuckles. "You okay?"

"S-sure..." Knuckles said weakly.

Rouge then landed on Big's back. "Hey, Echidna Boy, you okay?" Rouge asked, trying not to care too much.

Just then, the serpent came towards them, they ducked, to see the serpent go right over their heads.

"What is that thing up to?" Knucles wondered aloud. Just then, the thng started swimming towards them. "Uh-oh.." The scarlet guardian put his fists up, trying to ready himself for the forthcoming danger. He blindly swung forward, landy a lucky shot on the serpent's head, knocking it to the side, it getting its head stuck in the side of the dam.

"Not bad..." Rouge said in awe.

"Heheh. It as nothing." Knuckles said, confidently. Taking full credit for the fluke. Just then the both of them almost fell off as Big started swimming towards the serpent.

"Hey, Big. Mind letting us know before you START SWIMMING!" Rouge yelled. Big ignored her and grabbed the serpent's tail.

"Rouge, carry Knuckles for a minute." Big requested, she just nodded. He then started spinning around in a circle, while holding the serpent's tail. He then let go, and sent the serpent flying right into the wall which was preventing the correct flow of the dam. And with an explosion, the wall was gone, along with the serpent.

--

The odd trio walked over to where the water was going.

"Hmm, we have to redirect this flow off water off the clff, back into the stream.." Rouge said, looking at the huge container the water was being funneled into, it was already three quarters of the way full. Knuckles started pushing, not budging it at all. Rouge sighed.

"That Echidna.." She then started pushing. Neither of them were able to budge this.

"COWABUNGA!" Big charged forward and rammed the container with his shoulder. The two back legs of the container lifted off the ground.

Knuckles startd punching the container, trying to mke it lose balance. Rouge followed suit with her kicking. It was slowly starting to tip. Big punched the container, making it lose its balance and tip on its side - pouring all the water it had collected back into the stream.

"We did it!" Knuckles cheered as the others came over to congratulate them.

"Dam we're good!" Rouge said with a wink.

TBC


End file.
